Welcome to the Family
by FaerieAmber2008
Summary: 3 girls meet the cullens and things unfold that the cullens didn't believe could happen. E&B, A&J, C&ES, EM&R, OC&OC, OC&OC, OC&OC Chapter 14 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters… sadly 

Chapter One: First Day

(Amber's POV)

"Amber Marie Howard! Wake up!" My roommate Sandra yelled, opening my door. I turned over in my bed, rolling my eyes. I moaned, pulling the covers over my head.

"I don't want to be late… AGAIN!" She seethed. I pulled the covers down, looking at her. I stifled a laugh looking at her murderous face. Her brown eyes… o wait, today they were a light grey… they burned with annoyance and anger. Her tanned skin was flushed on her face and she crossed her arms over her petite torso.

"I'm going…" I mumbled, crawling out of the warm bed. I walked past her into the bathroom and shut the door. I turned to the mirror and cringed. My long honey brown hair was in knots, my pale skin was oily looking, and my blue-grey eyes looked hazed from just waking up. I yawned loudly and took a shower.

The hot water felt good against my cold skin. I heard Sandra pounding on the door. "Amber! Hurry! We only have 15 minutes to get to class." I rolled my eyes again and stepped out.

We pulled up into Joliet Junior College's parking lot. Sandra was out of car before I even put it in park.

"I'll see you in math class!" She called over her shoulder. I smiled at her as she walked through the doors.

Sighing, I picked up my purple bag and trudged through the snow to the door. I hated the snow, I really did. Why I still lived in Illinois I will never know. It wasn't as bothersome anymore though, and hey… I guess I just love Joliet.

I walked through the doors of the building and the bell rang for classes to begin. Oh crap!

I bolted up the stairs, a set of footsteps joining behind me. Preoccupied with this person, I didn't pay attention as much as I should have to the stairs in front of me. I felt my foot slide on the top stair and I went tumbling backward, bringing the stranger with me. We tumbled back down to the landing. I closed my eyes tightly, ignoring the throbbing pain that started in my head and leg.

Opening my eyes, I looked over at the stranger. Her long, dark brown hair was fanned out behind her, her pale face looked pained as her breath came out in gasps. I pulled myself up and crawled over to her.

"Are you ok?" I whispered, checking her with my eyes. No blood. That was good.

"I'm… fine." She whispered back, pulling herself up. I stood up and helped her.

"I'm SO sorry! I should have been paying attention." I apologized, breathing heavy.

"It's alright. No harm…" She was cut off by a man standing in the hallway, walking towards us.

"If you are not here for class or for a meeting, then I must ask you to leave." His voice was stern and gruff, he looked a little angry. We both quickly, and carefully, went back up the stairs. We ran down the hallway and turned a corner. I broke out laughing and the girl beside me looked amazed then started to as well. I guess it was contagious.

"I'm Amber." I stuck out my hand and she eyed it before taking it.

"Bella. Please to meet you. Though not in the best of circumstances." She finally stopped laughing and I took a deep breath.

"Yah. Sorry. Where are you going? You look new. Actually everyone looks new. Classes only started about three weeks ago." I started walking again, she walked beside me. She pulled out a sheet of paper and looked at it.

"Um… English 101 with Mrs. Plakerson." She stated, looking around. Her dark brown eyes were so… readable. Like if you looked at them, there were words written in them. I stifled a laugh. Not possible… but still.

"That's where I'm heading. Come on." She allowed me to lead her to the classroom. We opened the door slowly, hoping not to be noticed.

No luck.

"Ahem. Nice of you to join us Ms. Howard. And who might you be?" She looked at Bella curiously then it seemed like something dawned on her. "Ah, you must be Isabella Swan." She turned to her desk and took out a sheet of paper, reading it through her round glasses. They reminded me of Harry Potter's and I tried to stifle another laugh, coughing instead.

She turned back to us and smiled. "Take a seat any where you would like." She went up to the whiteboard as I walked towards my seat, ushering Bella to follow. She did and sat down beside me. She looked red, like she was blushing, but her hair was around her face, making it hard to tell.

Mrs. Plakerson continued on with her lecture about how to write an essay, I paid no attention. I leaned over to Bella.

"So where did you come from?" I whispered, keeping my eyes on Mrs. Plakerson. She didn't really seem interested in what was going on either and looked relieved to find a reason not to pay attention.

"Washington. My family and I moved about a half hour from here." She whispered back, taking out a notebook and pen. I was awed.

"Why so far?" I asked. She froze then relaxed.

"Carlisle got transferred to Rush hospital in Chicago." She said feebly. I couldn't place it, but it seemed like she was lying. I let it roll though and smiled.

"I like that hospital; the people there are really nice." I stated, leaning back in my seat. Bella nodded and began jotting down a couple of notes. I just folded my arms and tuned back into the lecture.

I hadn't realized it but my leg was hurting and felt wet. I brushed it off earlier as just being the melted snow on the stairs. I looked down as my eyes grew wide. The whole knee of my pants was stained red with blood. There was a tear, and I lifted the front of it, seeing a big cut along the bottom of my knee. I flinched as I touched it lightly, pain shooting up my leg.

Bella glanced over and her eyes went wide. "I thought I smelled something rusty." She mumbled, her face going even paler than before. I quickly jumped from my seat. Mrs. Plakerson glared over at me and I gestured towards my knee. She nodded and I grabbed Bella, bringing her with me. The teacher was about to protest but then saw Bella's face and allowed her to come.

Once out of the classroom, I let a sob escape my lips. This was one thing I hated about myself. If there was pain I would cry, even if it was minor. Pain was just somehow always wired to my tears. So annoying and embarrassing.

Bella looked horrible, but seemed determine to help me to the office. Her eyes were between being worried and repulsed at the same time and I half smiled at that.

"Don't like blood?" I questioned, already knowing the answer. She only shook her head, looking around for the health room. After walking down the hallway for a little, we finally saw the red cross with the white background posted above one of the doors.

We walked into the office together and the nurse was surprised of our entrance.

"Can I help you?" She asked, not seeing my knee from behind her desk,

"My knee…" I whispered, closing my eyes and biting my lip, determined to stop the tears.

The nurse, called Ms. Summers from the nameplate on her desk, leaned forward and gasped. She quickly came around the desk, leading me to a cot. I sat down on the uncomfortable mattress with the white tissue paper laying over it. The nurse crouched in front of me, checking over the wound.

"You will need to go to the hospital. This needs stitches." As soon as the words left her mouth I know I paled. There was a knot in my throat as my eyes widened in horror. If there was one thing I hated, it was the hospital. Needles, funny smells, unknown substances being injected into the bloodstream. I tried not to hyperventilate, but it was getting the best of me. I bit my lip. Then I heard a thud on the floor beside me and saw Bella lying there unconscious.

"Bella!" I yelled, my voice cracking from the knot. The nurse ran over to the phone and dialed 9-1-1.

I tuned out her immediate talking and leaned over Bella.

"Bella… Bella… answer me…." I whispered frantically, my voice coarse from my tight throat. Tears welled up in my eyes once more. She can't be dead!

I barely noticed the door open and someone was at Bella's side, shaking her lightly.

"Bella, love." His voice was like velvet, full of worry and fear. He turned and looked at me and my breath caught in my throat.

"What happened?" He asked with that velvet voice. His eyes, the color of caramel, stared intently at my own grey-blue ones. I could only stare and try to move my mouth, but no words came out. She fainted. I could hear myself say it in my head, but why couldn't I get the words to come out?

"Why has she fainted?" He asked once more, pulling his eyes away from me and back to Bella. He pulled her into his arms, cradling her with one and stroking her pale skin with the other.

I could speak now that I didn't have those piercing eyes on my face. The thought that he had read my mind just vanished.

"I tripped down the stairs earlier and she was behind me. I cut my knee and she took me here. I guess the blood got to her, or she hit… her…" I gulped. Maybe she did get injured when we fell.

He rose to his feet, now cradling her to his body. He was tall I noticed, with a lean body. I could see how toned he was through his black dress pants, and buttoned tan dress shirt. I looked up at his face. It was near perfection and very pale, like he never went out in the sun. I couldn't take my eyes off of his perfectly angled face. His hair was an auburn color, or maybe copper. I reminded myself to breath and he smirked, and quickly looked down at Bella.

My head began to swim and I held onto the edge of the cot, gripping it hard. I knew I wasn't breathing cause of him, but because I was loosing so much blood. My bottom jean was now soaked in the blood, drying and caking onto my pants and leg. I took a deep breath and tried to regain my composure. I looked up and the stranger was looking down at me curiously.

"I'm Amber. Sorry about this." I gestured towards Bella, not looking up at his eyes.

"I'm Edward." He replied friendly then sighed. "Don't worry, she probably would have fallen on her own."

I tried not to laugh, and it ended up coming out as a cough. I heard the bell ring for class to be over and I sighed. More notes. I felt a cold sensation on my cheek and quickly flinched away. I looked up and saw Edward standing beside me, holding Bella with only one arm. I looked down at his hand and saw that he had water on one of his finger. I wiped my face and saw that I was crying. I quickly wipe all of my tears away and crossed my arms over my chest angrily.

He chuckled, bringing his hand back down.

The door to the little office opened and Sandra rans in. She looked around frantically and spots me. A look of relief washed over her as she saw me sitting on the cot. She walked over, placing her bag on the chair then stopped, spotting Edward and Bella.

"Hello." She said, looking between the three of us with confusion. "Amber, everyone is talking about how the ambulance is here for a girl that cut her leg off! I didn't see you in algebra…." She trailed off frantically. She ran over and observed my leg, sighing in relief to see it still attached to my body. "What happened?" She gently began probing my leg. 'You're going to need stitches."

I shrugged. "I fell down the stairs. This is Edward and Bella. She was brought down with me." I smiled impishly and Sandra rolled her eyes. "Stop pretending to be the nurse your not!" I grinned.

"I'm working on it." She smirked. "Sorry, um… Edwin was it?" Sandra looked over at Edward.

"Edward." He corrected, with a crooked smile.

"Sorry. Edward. She is a little clumsy." She looked over at me knowingly.

I stuck my tongue out at her and pouted. "Am not."

Edward chuckled. "It's quite alright. She would have fallen anyway. She is as much of a klutz as Amber is. Most likely." He smiled over at me apologetically and I stuck my tongue out at him playfully.

"I feel ganged up upon." I stated, rising to my feet. Bad idea.

I immediately lost my balance, falling to the cold floor. I closed my eyes, bracing myself, but the floor never came. Slowly I opened my eyes to see the floor a couple inches from my face. I blinked repeatedly and turned my head, looking up. Edward was there, his arm around my waist. He still managed to prop Bella up and catch me. I furrowed my brow as he effortlessly lifted my back up onto the cot.

"How…" I began but was cut off by the door opening and EMT's walking in. Edward seemed to relax as he looked at me. I eyed him once more before being distracted by the EMT's. They pulled me off the cot and onto a stretcher as Edward laid Bella down on the other one. We were both wheeled out of the door.

I bit down on my lip as I noticed the hallways were still packed with students. I felt my face flush and knew I was bright red. I would definitely be hearing about this when I returned.

Sandra was beside me. "This is all your fault Amber." But she had amusement in her tone.

I glared at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Hospital

The walls were that dull white, like something you would see in an old house, like a REALLY old house. There was a white board with names written all over it and another bed to my right. The window was closed with the curtains drawn back to let the dull light from the cloudy sky in. I lay in a bed as the EMT wheeled the stretcher I was brought on out.

I looked over and noticed Bella lying in the other bed. Edward was there, by her side. He was stroking her hand, looking at her face. It looked like he was talking, but his lips were barely moving. I thought back to the room and me falling. How was he able to put Bella's feet back on the floor, walked the six steps, and catch me before I hit the ground? Who is this Edward?

His head shot up as if he had heard me say his name. That only made me more suspicious. I opened my mouth to say something but then a nurse came in, grabbing my attention. She took my blood pressure, temperature, heart rate, weight, height, and asked me when my last menstrual cycle was. I turned beat red as Edward was still in the room as I mumbled the answer to her. She seemed to understand my discomfort and quickly wrote the information down. She handed me one of those ugly paper gowns and exited the room.

I sighed and swung my legs over the bed. Edward fluidly stood up and walked over to me. He held out his hand and I took it, connecting my eyes with his once more. He smiled that same crooked smile as before and I stopped midway from standing. Those eyes, so mesmerizing.

He turned away from me and I fell back on the bed. He quickly strode back over to Bella and sat back down. I had to work really hard not to hyperventilate. I looked down at the floor and it still felt like my cheeks were burning. More voices were heard in the hallway and I lay back down on my bed. A doctor came in and blinked,

"Are you not going to change?" He asked his voice thick with a British accent. I nodded slowly and he smiled. He stepped back out of the room to give me privacy. I looked at the blue gown and frowned. Swinging my legs back over the bed I slowly stood up. Not thinking about the other people that are with me in the room, I undid the button of my pants.

Someone cleared their throat and I looked up surprised. Edward was looking pointedly at me and I blushed beet red once more. I turned quickly, my hurt knee collapsing on me. I fell sideways and found myself once again bracing for the impact of the floor. As last time, it did not come. I looked up and saw Edward there once more. He had covered more space than before in the short amount of time.

"How did you get here… so quickly?" I managed to breathe out. The smile that was placed upon his perfect face quickly vanished and was replaced by a look of horror which was quickly replaced by confusion.

"What do you mean? I was walking over to help you." He stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I shook my head slowly, bewildered.

"No, you were over there." I pointed to the chair on the other side of Bella's bed to make my point.

"No." He stated firmly, lifting me back up onto my feet.

"Yes." I persisted, my jaw set.

"Amber." His careful face quickly melted as we heard footsteps approaching. He was gone and the curtain was drawn. I bit my lip and quickly changed into my paper gown. By the time I had managed to pull the jeans off of my bloody leg and get the gown on, the doctor was back, pulling the curtain back to let himself in. I sat on the bed and he pulled on some gloves.

"So explain to me what happened." He started the conversation, rummaging through some equipment on the side counter. I never took my eyes off his hands as I retold the story. He would nod and sigh every once in a while as I told the story. When I finished he pulled out a needle.

"Interesting. Well, love, I am going to hook you up to an IV. This will only hurt.." He stopped short as he looked over at me. I had paled considerably and was jumping off of the bed.

"I'm fine doctor." I managed to stutter out of my dry mouth. I felt my leg ready to give out, but I wanted anything but the needle. I felt the clammy sweat forming on my forehead as my heart rate quickened. I turned to make a dart for the door as I saw the doctor press the nurse button, calling for assistance.

"I think I will just go home." I whisper as I try to limp away from him and, more importantly, the needle.

Two stone hard arms wrapped around my waist, holding me still. They didn't even budge as I tried to wriggle free. I looked up and saw Edward staring intently at the doctor; I could see him trying not to laugh. I grew angry and tried to break his iron grasp.

"Lemme go!" I shouted, becoming frantic. Edward easily carried me over to the bed and lay me down. I protested loudly but he just held my arm out for the doctor.

The doctor looked shocked at his strength but called off the assistance. He took the needle and I couldn't help but watch as it drew closer to my skin. I could feel tears running down my face and my breath coming out in gasps. Edward placed his icy hands over my eyes and I could hear him shushing me calmly.

It eased the panic, only by a fraction. I felt the small pinch of the needle breaking the skin and the cool bandage being placed over it. I was biting my lip now, so hard I could taste my blood.

I felt Edward go stiff then slowly let go of me.

"That wasn't too bad?" The doctor asked, smiling over at me when Edward removed his hand.

I just glared at the two men and didn't look down at my newly acquired IV. I angrily wiped the tears away as another nurse walked into the room. She held a fresh batch of equipment.

"Now Amber, we will ask you to please remain calm. We must stitch up the cut on you leg. I will first explain what will be happening then we will begin." The doctor, named Dr. Radcliffe, told me.

I could only nod, feeling the bile rising in my throat. He told me about how he was going to clean it then inject some substance that I did not hear. My ears began to ring as my eyes grew wide. More needles? I could feel myself begin to hyperventilate again. Then after that they were going to sew it… which required MORE needles! I couldn't breathe anymore and my head began to pound from the lack of oxygen.

I know I have it. Severe needle-phobia. I never knew the exact term and never felt the need to look it up.

"You will be numb of course." The doctor tried to calm me which did no good. That would require another needle.

All of a sudden, Edward's face was in my sight.

"Amber. You will be fine. Bella and I are right here. We will even go get your friend Sandra." He said calmly, staring into my eyes.

I could feel myself breathe once more as I stared into those eyes. Edward nodded his head slightly and I could no longer feel my leg. I didn't care though, I could only stare into those depths of topaz.

So many questions I wanted answered. How could he get to me twice now so quickly? Is he like superman or something? It didn't fit. He was just too quick to be human.

As that thought crossed my mind, his face became rigid and fear passed through his eyes. He quickly returned back to normal, but I had already seen it. I furrowed my brow as I looked at him more closely. Can he hear me? Edward…

He made no movement what so ever, but I couldn't brush it off.

"All done." The doctor claimed happily. "Now, I will ask that you do not bend your knee at all. We have it in a brace and you will need to go around on crutches until it heals completely. This will take at the very most 3 weeks, if you take care of it correctly." He went on explaining different things, but my mind was too preoccupied. I continued to nod, not hearing a word he was saying.

"You may leave." He got up and left without another word. I smiled and swung my legs over the side of the bed, eager to get out of here. Then I remembered Bella.

"Where's Bella?" I asked, looking over at the bed. It was empty and the worst case scenario crossed my mind.

"I'm right here." She said. I looked over and saw here standing next to Edward. His arm was securely around her shoulders as her arms were wrapped around his waist. I smiled.

"Well, thank you two so much. And I am SO sorry about this. Are you alright?" I asked, grabbing the crutches.

"Yes, the blood just got to me. I'm fine." She smiled.

I heaved myself onto my feet places the crutches under my arms.

"Ok. I can do this… How do I do this?" I questioned, blushing slightly. I heard Edward and Bella laughing. "What!? I've never had to use these before!" I tried to redeem myself by stepping forward but just lost my balance. Both Edward and Bella put an arm out to steady me.

"Just put your weight on your crutches and act as if it is your legs." Bella tried to explain. I blinked but tried anyway. I put the crutches in front of me and pushed myself forward.

By the time I got to the end of the hall I was used to them. They were beginning to hurt my arms though and I knew I wasn't going to be able to walk around for extended periods of time. When we got out to the waiting room, there were quite a few people. I saw Sandra and when she finally spotted me she gave me an exasperated look.

"Amber. What are we going to do with you?" She sighed, placing her hands on her hips. I smiled impishly once again and bit my lip.

"Hey Bella! How you doing?" I heard someone say. I turned my head and my eyes grew wide. He was big, muscular wise. Standing beside him was the most beautiful girl I believe I have ever seen. She didn't look AS concerned as the others, but it was visible on her perfect face. It almost hurt to look at her so I turned away.

"I'm fine." Bella stammered, blushing slightly. She seemed to be uncomfortable with all the attention, but she looked like she was trying to hide that. I could see Edward trying not to smile. Bella had a small little crowd and I noticed that they all, except for her, had unnaturally pale skin with caramel-butterscotch colored eyes. They were all amazingly beautiful which made me wonder. How could that possibly be? They all can't be brothers and sisters. Some look like they might be girlfriend and boyfriend.

But how could they look so alike but so different at the same time?

I furrowed my brow and thought about this. I noticed as Edward gave me a quick worried glance.

"I believe Bella is tired and stressed from today's events. We should probably head to the house." He stated, his voice not showing any of the worry that had just passed through his eyes. They all nodded and Bella looked ready to protest but Edward silenced her by placing his pale finger upon her lips. She shivered and seemed to breathe in the scent from his finger. This made me even more curious. Edward glanced up once more at me with worry clearly written in his eyes and started towards the door.

"Bye Bella, Edward. I will see you tomorrow!" I called as they exited the door. Bella waved over at me with a smile and was gone.

Sandra then walked over and sighed.

"One day you are going to kill yourself… I swear." She said with a small smile upon her lips. I smiled wearily back, I was really tired and just wanted to sleep.

We walked, well I crutched, to the doors and was about to walk out when someone else walked up, almost running. We stopped and moved aside, giving the person room, but when the doors opened and she stormed through, she was familiar. Her bleach-blonde hair was in disarray, her ice-blue eyes bulging out of her pale face. She was seething, looking angrier than I have ever seen her.

"Amanda…" I whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder. She glared over at me, her eyes like slits. Her jaw was clenched and her hands balled up into fists. She emanated rage as she stepped closer, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"What did you do?" She asked in a low, controlled voice, looking ready to kill. The thought of the quote 'if looks could kill' crossed my mind.

"Nothing." I replied feebly, racking my mind for something I might have done to upset her.

"Because of your idiotic self, our house is burnt down." She explained in a rushed whisper, continuing to glare at me.

Sandra and I stared at her in shock, trying to unravel the meaning behind her words.

"What?" Sandra was the first to break the tense silence that seemed to drag.

"It was burnt down when I pulled up." She continued still glaring at me.

I put my arms up in defense, dropping my crutches, trying to keep my balance on one foot. Sandra held my shoulder for support.

"It wasn't me." I said defensively. "I didn't have time to straighten my hair and I had a banana for breakfast."

She seemed to be contemplating something then something dawned on her. She looked even more angrier than she was earlier. I could picture steam coming out of her ears and pursed my lips to not laugh.

"Marcus…." She whispered menacingly, looking out the door maybe searching for him. She made a move towards the door but I grabbed her arm.

"Amanda, how could you think it was Marc?" I asked, trying to divert her attention, looking over at Sandra for help.

"He fucking stole the spare key!" She all but yelled. I cringed at her ear shattering voice as some people looked over at the sudden yell.

"Well… don't worry about it! We can just find somewhere else to live. Insurance is there for a reason!" I sputtered, reaching down for the crutches.

"Yah, and Marc is probably half way to Africa by now." Sandra added, picking the crutches up for me.

"You're probably right." Amanda sighed, but didn't loose the edge about her.

The three of us went outside and stopped. Where are we going to go?

"Ummmm…. Well, my mom and dad are in Florida and my sister is in Hawaii. What about you?" I looked over at Sandra with pleading eyes.

"My parents moved back to Mexico and my sisters are at the house and I am NOT going over there! They wouldn't let me in and you know this!" She shrieked. Both our shoulders dropped and looked over at Amanda hoping.

"France." She stated simply. We all sighed in defeat.

"Where on Earth can we go?" Sandra cried exasperated.

"Hotel." Amanda threw out but crinkled her nose in disgust. The thought of other people on the bed didn't bother her, it was what they DID in it that bothered her.

"My car? May be crammed, but…." I let the sentence fall, knowing it was a lost cause.

"You could stay with us!" A fourth voice piped in. The three of us spun and looked at the incomer. It was Bella and she looked at the three of us with pitying eyes. Upon further investigation I noticed that Edward, who was standing beside her, did not look thrilled.

"It's the least I can do. You helped out so much." She stated, looking down.

"No! I should be thanking you! And I should be the one owing you cause we wouldn't be here in the first place if I would have watched what I was doing." I stammered, bewildered.

"But we do need somewhere to stay." Amanda pointed out, looking Edward up and down. I knew that look.

"Fine." I crossed my arms over my chest and once again dropped my crutches. Edward caught then before they hit the ground and I scrutinized him for a moment.

"Shall we?" He smiled up at us, me in particular, like he knew what I was thinking.

I froze as I looked into those deep caramel eyes once again. My mouth hung open stupidly as my whole body went rigid. What are you?

He quickly gave the crutches back and turned, bringing Bella with him. "Follow my car!" He called over his shoulder. We all nodded, though he couldn't see us and walked over to my little car. I pulled out the keys and was about to unlock the driver's door when Sandra put a hand over mine.

"I'll drive." She didn't say it like a question, more like a command. I pouted and went to the back seat. Amanda got in with a smirk on her face and shut the door.

"What's his car look like anyways?" Amanda asked, searching the parking lot for a moving car.

"I guess we didn't think of that." Sandra turned the car on and looked up. There was a car in front of us now. I gaped at it.

I don't know my cars, but this was a damn nice one. It was slick and silver. It looked like it was very fast and I had to bite my lip from smiling. I would have to ask for a ride one day. I sat there thinking of ways to hurt my car to where we would have to borrow his and before I knew it we were parked in a driveway. Leaning forward, I got a look at the house in front of us and once again I gawked.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They make me want to update more quickly!

And I noticed all the mistakes in my last two chapters and I plan to change that.

Chapter Three

"Oh my goodness…." I muttered.

It was magnificent. It was an off white color with big bay windows and a balcony on the second floor. It had an old Victorian look about it with elegant trim around the doors and windows. And it looked big enough to hold over 20 bedrooms! Not including bath and dining!

To say that I was speechless was an understatement. I don't think there is a word to describe what I was feeling right then. My door opened beside me and a pale hand was in my vision. I looked down at it in shock and looked up to see one of the other members that were gathered around Bella at the hospital.

I had to breathe but I couldn't for he had the same eyes as Edward, though they had a more playful hint to them. He smiled, showing off his brilliantly perfect white teeth. I admired his beauty, even though he was very masculine looking.

"Do you want my hand?" He asked, his smile not faltering. I snapped out of my trance and felt myself breathe once more.

"Y…yeah." I whispered feebly and took his hand. It was like Edward's, cold as ice but firm. He easily lifted me out of my car and held me in place as he reached over me and grabbed my crutches. I once again was in shock, he smelled so good. I didn't know if it was some type of cologne or something, but it was so enticing and amazing. I closed my eyes and breathed in the smell, enjoying it as it tingled my senses.

All too soon it was over and he pulled away, still having the big, goofy smile on his perfect face.

It then started to rain. Nothing warned us of its arrival, just a sudden downpour.

"My cast!" I yelled, pulling off my coat to cover it. "Why on Earth is it raining in the winter!? It should be snowing!" I said exasperated. I felt hard, strong arms wrap around my waist and was lifted and carried into the house. I could hear Amanda and Sandra coming up behind me. I was in the house in no time at all and I had to blink at the surroundings. It was unreal! Beautiful and…. Amazing!

There sat a grand piano on a small platform, its black surface polished and gleaming. My fingers itched to run across those keys, but I bit my lip tearing my eyes away. Two white-leather couches and a love seat sat in a sort of square around an elegant, cherry wood coffee table. A very big plasma TV hung on the wall in front of the couches. The walls were painted a soft crème with various paintings hanging amongst them.

I glanced over at Amanda and saw her eyes lingering on the piano as well, but she looked like she couldn't hold back the urge to touch it. She stepped forward, glancing around at the others. Finally, she summed up the courage and stepped up on the stand. She looked like a child in a candy store as she reached towards the keys. She smiled widely as she ran her fingers down the keys. The notes sounded lovely in my ears and I smiled over at her. She peaked behind her back and her smile grew wider.

"What are you doing?" One of the other men who was with Bella earlier asked. He looked at her quizzically.

"It strikes my fancy!" She exclaimed, blushing slightly. I broke out laughing at that and fell over. I let out a loud shriek as I threw my arm backwards and smacked it against the small table that was there. For the millionth time it seemed like, I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and stop me from my near death experience.

I looked up, blinking back tears that I felt coming from my throbbing hand. I stared into topaz eyes once again and could smell the aroma filling my senses. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, then shivered.

The man from earlier raised once delicate eyebrow as I opened my eyes. I blushed a deep red and covered my face with my hands. Oh my god! What am I doing? I don't even know his name!

"That is Emmet. Emmet this is Amber, Sandra, and Amanda." I looked over and noticed Edward had reentered the room. There was a girl standing next to him with the same unmistakable beauty about her. She was way smaller though, with pixie like features that were very tiny. I smiled at her and she gladly returned it with more enthusiasm.

"Are these Bella's friends?" She questioned in an almost musical voice.

All thoughts were drawn from the conversation as music started to fill the room. It was soft and sort of saddening. We all looked over and saw Amanda sitting at the piano, eyes closed. She looked so into the notes that she played with a serene look on her face.

"You play the piano?" Edward asked as the song came to an end. Amanda nodded slightly and looked over at Edward like he was an idiot for asking such an obvious question.

I tried not to laugh and just ended up sighing.

"I'm tired." I whispered to Sandra who just silently took in the scene that was unfolding. I could tell that she was trying to see if this was actually a good idea to come down with Edward and Bella.

I could hardly keep my eyes open as silence enveloped. The atmosphere took a more relaxed feel, but I could still feel two different emotions coming from Edward and Sandra. Sandra furrowed her eyebrows and then nodded as if deciding something.

"Family meeting!" The girl next to Edward exclaimed excitedly. She clapped her hands together and seemed to danced gracefully out of the room.

I was wide awake now. How peculiar. I narrowed my eyes over at the direction she had left. What was she talking about?

I saw Edward stiffen the smile and wave his hand in my peripheral vision.

"Let's go to the dining room shall we?" He gestured towards the door that the girl from earlier had went through. Everyone nodded. I forgot completely about my leg and when I tried to move forward, I felt the cast hit the ground. I bit my lip and looked around for my crutches. Emmet held them out to me with a grin on his face. I looked at them wearily as I stretched out my hand to take them.

"Thank you." I murmured, still embarrassed from the earlier events.

"Come on!" The girl yelled. Sandra, Amanda, and I looked at each other then shrugged. We weren't really apart of this family, but might as well go.

When we got to the dining room, I stopped and gazed at its beauty. It was the same crème color, with dark wood along the top and bottom of the wall. In the center there was a table of the same color that stretched pretty far. There were 12 chairs station around it and seven of them were already occupied. I noticed that they all were the same people from the hospital, though I couldn't quite think if I saw the two that sat at the head of the table.

Emmet guided the three of us over to vacant chairs. Amanda and Sandra sat down as I tried to think of a way to sit down without falling or dropping my crutches. Maybe if I put the crutches down and hopped into the seat… But I could see it already, falling down. I sighed. Stupid crutches. Why couldn't I have had a wheelchair?

I heard a small chuckled and glanced down the table. No one looked guilty, so I just pushed it off as being my imagination.

Emmet chuckled and took the crutches, holding my up with one hand and lying the crutches down beside my chair with the other. He then effortlessly lifted me and sat me down. He then walked over and sat down next the gorgeous blonde from before.

I was a little shocked for words and slightly nodded my thanks.

The man at the head of the table stood up and smiled. He was just as beautiful as the other six, almost inhuman. I couldn't place it, but I kept getting this nagging suspicion that they weren't human. They all seemed too perfect, like one of those oil paintings of the angelic figures. Pushing the thoughts aside, I tuned into what he was about to say.

"Hello and welcome. I have been informed that you three have just had your home burnt down, along with all of your private possessions…"

I zoned out of the welcome with shock. I hadn't even thought about that! My clothes, pictures, laptop, money, and everything that the three of us had worked so hard for was now gone. Burnt to a crisp. So many things used to be in that house that meant so much to me. Things my mom and dad gave to me that were priceless. But most of all the pictures, so many pictures and memories that now lie in ashes. I felt the tears about to spill over and the knot building up in my throat. I tried to choke it back, but one tear betrayed me. I felt it slide effortlessly down my cheek and onto my neck.

The man who sat the head of the table glanced over at me then stopped.

"No no… continue, don't mind me." I wiped the tear away and put my attention back on him. I felt Sandra grab my hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"Well, we offer our house as a temporary residence until you find another suitable place. Let me introduce myself. I am Carlisle Cullen. This is Esme." He gestured over to the lady sitting to his right. She was motherly looking with a warm smile. She nodded and he continued. "Emmet, as you have already met." He smiled over at us. "His wife Rosalie." She was the gorgeous one from earlier. Her eyes set on us and glared. Her eyes held so much hatred I gasped. We hadn't done anything to her. But Carlisle continued and I took my eyes away from her. "Jasper." He barely acknowledged us. He looked like he was really concentrating on something. "Alice." It was the girl from earlier who beamed over at us. "Edward." He smiled. "And Bella." She was the ordinary looking one and I couldn't help but wonder as to why she was here and why she didn't look like the others.

"Now then. Why don't you introduce yourselves." Carlisle sat down. Amanda looked over at me with wide eyes, obviously not expecting this.

Sandra stood up. "My name is Sandra. We really appreciate this and will be out of here as soon as we can." She sat down.

I wanted to stand up, but couldn't. "I'm Amber and this is Amanda." I gestured to my left. Amanda smiled feebly. "Thank you so much!" I smiled at all of them, and all but Rosalie returned it.

"Well, now that we have introductions done, shall we show them to their rooms?" Esme spoke. Her voice was lovely and sincere, like she was taking in three new children.

She rose from her seat, everyone else following. I pushed myself up and grabbed my crutches.

We all left the room, most people heading their separate ways. Esme stayed in front of us as she led us. I felt stupid because I felt weak therefore wasn't going that fast.

"This will be your room Amber. Because we do not wish for you to have to struggle going up the stairs." She smiled warmly at me and I couldn't help the blush that crept onto my cheeks.

"Thank you." I smiled, despite the blush and went in threw the open door.

It was lovely. A king size bed sit on the far wall, dark maroon curtains pulled back to show the matching bedspread and pillows. On the other wall was a big bay window with a glass door that leads to the outside. I itched to open it and step out there, but restrained myself.

"Thank you." I choked out, trying not to cry. "It's perfect."

"It is no problem at all, dear. You should get some rest. There is a nightgown in the dresser." She silently shut the door and the last thing I saw were Amanda and Sandra looking at me with a kind of undecided face. They didn't want to leave me alone just yet, but didn't want to seem rude.

Once I heard the footsteps disappear, I plopped down on the chair that was beside me and fell asleep.

I was sitting in a meadow. The sun was cascading down onto the small clearing that seemed serene and calm. The water sparkled as the beams struck the surface, giving off a small glow to the surroundings. I gazed out at the beauty of the meadow, absorbing its effect it had on me.

Standing up, I looked to my right. There stood a person with his back to me. I can't place a name on him, so I just silently walked over to him. The long white dress I was wearing ruffled the grass as it glided over it. My feet were bare and enjoyed the softness below them.

Once I neared the person I got a clearer view. He was taller than me by a good half a foot or so. He had snow white hair that was cut short, like a traditional boys cut. He looked strong and I could see his muscular body through his black leather jacket and faded blue jeans.

"Excuse me." I said softly.

The man slowly turned to me and my breath caught in my throat. He was gorgeous. His skin was like the Cullens. Pale. His features were perfectly angular. High cheekbones, full lips, flawless skin. I took in all of his features, finally resting on his eyes. They were not the same color as the Cullens, but a deep red.

"Are you wearing contacts?" I asked in a low voice, barely audible in my own ears.

He threw his head back and laughed. It was an enchanting laugh and I smiled. He smiled down at me.

"No, they are not contacts." He answered lightly, chuckling.

"Then may I ask as to why you have these?" I slowly brought my hand up to his face. I sucked in my breath as I lay my finger just below his right eye. His skin was hard and stone cold. It reminded me of marble.

He grabbed my hand with inhuman speed and brought it to his lips, closing his eyes. My breath was still caught in my throat and I could feel my heart rate accelerating.

"Delectable." He whispered. I had to strain my hearing to catch that.

I froze. What did he mean by that? Was he going to eat me?

He chuckled once again and opened his eyes. There was hunger lying in those crimson depths. I felt fear creep up my spine and send shivers through my body. My senses were telling me to run, but I couldn't bring myself to run from the intriguing man. He smiled showing off all his perfect white teeth.

I began to feel lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. But I forced myself to stay focused on him. He leaned down, running his nose along my jawbone then down to my neck. He pressed his lips against them then I could feel his lips pull back and he bit down.

I screamed.

"Amber. Amber! Wake up!" The voice was urgent, but all I could think about was the man's teeth on my neck and the flow of the blood as it was leaving my body. I thrashed around, trying to escape his iron grasp.

"Amber!" I opened my eyes and saw pitch black. Slowly my eyes adjusted and I could make out the silhouette of a person in front of me. It took me a moment, but I could make out the dark hair that belonged to Edward. Then behind him I could see two other people, but couldn't quite think of their names.

Without a second thought, I threw my arms around Edward and cried. I felt him slowly wrap his arms around me as I sobbed into his shoulder. It was hard and I withdrew from him.

One of the other people in the room went rigid as the other flipped on a light. I blinked once as the brightness penetrated my eyes. I saw Alice and Jasper standing there. Alice had this far away look in her eyes, but I brought myself to look back over at Edward.

"Who was he?" I asked, not wanting to just bring my new thought on him.

He furrowed his brow. "Who?"

"The man in my dream…" I went on describing it and then Alice seemed to come back. She looked worried and horrorstruck. She went to reach out a hand to Edward when I decided I would start.

"Vampire." I slowly raised my finger and pointed at him. All three of them froze and the air in the room grew tense.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

After what seemed like hours, Alice relaxed and put on a nervous face.

"What? No way! Those don't exist!"

"Well then…" I finished telling her and the others my dream and ended when the man had bit down. "And he is just like him. Hard." I finished, looking between the three of them. "I could tell there was something different about you guys when I first got here."

The door opened and Carlisle walked in.

I didn't notice earlier, but my heart was racing and fear began to seep into my mind. I was in a room with four vampires and I couldn't run because of my leg. I closed my eyes.

Wait.

I slowly opened them and looked up into Edward's eyes.

"Why do you have these?" I, as in my dream, slowly placed my finger tip under his topaz eyes.

"To see." He said incredulously. I shook my head, still looking at him.

"These eyes are different from his." I stated, tracing my finger around the outside of his eyes.

"You expect us to believe that we are vampires?" He looked at me skeptically, doubting my sanity.

I set my jaw and pursed my lips.

"I'm not insane. I bet if I were to hit you with a bat you would just end up breaking it and not even have a bruise. Or I know, why don't I go ask Bella." I threw the covers off me and went for the edge of my bed, my cast hindering me. Carlisle was in front of me then.

"I can see you are a very keen young lady. And only on your first night." He shook his head and smiled faintly. " I didn't know if it would be a good idea to let you three live here."

"If the Vulteri find them…" Jasper whispered.

"Yes indeed. They will be visiting this house in due time." Carlisle added, thinking.

I felt Edward get off the bed and looked over at him. He looked angry now.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"You don't need to know." He spat at me.

I instantly grew angry.

"I think I do! Judging by the way you guys are talking about them they are not good people!" I shot back at him, sliding off the bed.

Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder, keeping me sitting on the bed.

Edward growled. I was frightened, my anger instantly dispersing.

"Or I don't have to know." He looked smug at that remark.

"Edward!" Carlisle snapped. Edward turned and walked out of the room.

"Then it is true. You guys are vampires?" I asked, slowly looking up at Carlisle.

He nodded.

My heart stopped. It was too much to handle. I felt my conscious slipping away and I blacked out.

I was back in the meadow, though now I was standing at the waters edge. I looked to my left then right. No one was with me and I looked down at the calm water. I gasped.

I didn't see _my_ reflection, but another girl. I still had on the white dress from the other dream, but my hair was down to my lower back and wavy, it was a pale blonde that got darker towards the bottom, but not a dramatic difference. My face was heart shaped with full pink lips and a small nose. My eyes were well defined above my high cheekbones. They were a sky-blue. I had a small figure, slim. I brought my long, slightly pale fingers up to my face.

"Who are you?" My voice was soft, sort of musical. What really weirded me out was that the reflection answered.

The reflections face twisted and she looked worried and scared.

"Run! He's coming!" She repeated that, waving her hand in front of her. "Amanda!"

I looked up in alarm and turned to my right. There was that man from earlier, calmly stepping towards me. I looked back down at the girl in the water, but instead I saw the reflection of Amanda. I looked back over at the man, but he was different too. He had shoulder length, bleach blonde hair. His face was pale and sharp. He looked to be about 5'11''. His body was lean, and you could see his muscles through his open shirt.

"Amanda…" He whispered and before I could scream, he closed the distance between us in a flash.

I brought my hand up and slapped him, hurting myself. He grinned.

"Silly human girl." He said seductively, bringing his lips down on mine. Every emotion that I had; fear, horror, hate. They all drained away and I couldn't help but kiss back.

He pulled back but continued kissing down my jaw line as I caught my breath. My heart was racing as my fear returned.

His lips reached the side of my throat and I screamed, trying to push him away.

"Amber!" What? I thought I was Amanda. "Amber!" The voice called out for me and I saw the surroundings melting away.

"Yes…" I whispered, closing my eyes. "Help me."

"Amber! It's alright. You are safe here." The voice was soft and soothing and I smiled.

I slowly opened my eyes again and found myself in a room. Edward was standing next to the bed with Alice who looked worried.

"You're awake!" She exclaimed happily.

I sat up straight as I remembered my dream.

"Amanda! Amanda!" I yelled, throwing the covers off of me and getting off the bed. I fell to the floor, but just started crawling. I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Amanda!"

Alice was at my side at once and picked me up, cradling me. I was sobbing now.

"Shh. It's alright. Amanda is sleeping in her bed." She soothed.

"Amanda… I have to see her." I whispered. Alice nodded and carried me out of the room. She carried me down the hallway and up the stairs. We stopped in front of a door and it opened.

There was Amanda, sleeping. She looked calm and peaceful. No nightmares seemed to be haunting her dreams. I smiled and nodded and the door shut once more.

As Alice took me back down to the room, I told her of my newest dream. She listened intently and lay me back down on my bed.

"Sleep now. I will stay in here with you tonight." She pressed her hard lips down on my forehead and sat on the chair. Edward looked over at her. They seemed to be having their own little conversation. I felt my eyes sagging and quickly fell sleep.

We have been at the Cullens for a week now. I had my cast removed and stitches removed. The wound had healed successfully and I only had a scar now. We were on winter break from school, so no need to worry about it. The dreams never returned and I slept peacefully each night.

With the permission from Carlisle, I told Sandra and Amanda that they were vampires. They didn't believe me at first but Emmet was there to back me up.

"Sunlight? Do you turn to ashes?" I asked Emmet as I sat on the couch, playing Halo 3 with him. Sandra was sitting beside me and shook her head.

"Amber, you read too many books."

I stuck out my tongue. "So do you."

"Touché. But that doesn't mean that you should generalize." She turned and looked at Emmet quizzically. "Do you?"

He laughed loudly. "Myth."

"Can you go out in it?"

"Yes, though we try not to. Maybe one of us will show you one day."

"Hmm…. Turn into bats?" Sandra snickered beside me.

"Nope." Though he burst out laughing once again.

"Reflections?"

"Yup."

"Coffins?" I had never really gone searching the house. I stuck to the kitchen, dining room, my room, and the front room. He laughed, again. Sandra could not hide her smirk.

"You are a curious one aren't you? Nope. No coffins."

"Do you sleep hanging upside down?"

"Oh my God, Amber!" Sandra threw her arms up in disbelief.

"Nope. We don't sleep at all."

I blinked and stared at him.

"That must suck."

"Yes. It can get boring at times."

"I see. Your food? Do you eat?"

"We can, though it does nothing for us. We drink blood."

"Human?"

"Nope. We call ourselves vegetarians. We drink animal blood."

"That's pretty cool! Are all vampires like that?"

"No."

"Vegitarian? I like it! It's like vampire tofu!" She laughed.

"Well, what can you do?" I asked.

"Run with inhuman speed. Unbelievably strong. Some of us have special gifts. I'm not allowed to tell you though. Edward would get mad." He whispered, leaning in. Then he winked.

"Gifts like…. What exactly?" Sandra asked, placing her chin on her hand.

Emmet looked at her, raising an eyebrow as if to say 'do you really think I'm going to tell you?'

Sandra shrugged, returning to the TV. "Amber, you're dying." She stated matter-of-factly.

We continued playing the game till I felt my stomach growl.

"I guess I'm hungry." I blushed.

Emmet laughed and turned the game off.

"You are so much like Bella." He ruffled my hair and I glared at him. Amanda walked through the door and sighed.

"No luck today?" I asked, heading for the kitchen. She and Sandra followed me and Amanda set the keys down with her purse.

"Nope. Unless you want a one bedroom apartment with no heat or air for $800 dollars a month."

"No thank you!" I opened the cupboard. Esme went out shopping for more food since we got here. Bella wasn't the only human anymore.

Bella and Alice walked into the kitchen, laughing together.

They burst out laughing at some unseen joke. Edward came up behind Bella and wrapped his arms around her. She blushed as he whispered something into her ear. I tried not to listen and busied myself with making grilled cheese sandwiches.

I looked up and saw that Edward and Alice had left and Amanda, Sandra, and Bella sat down on the barstools in front of the stove.

"So, what's the deal?" Amanda asked, taking a sip from her cup.

"All of them are going hunting. Alice said she didn't see anything dangerous coming our way. So we have the house to ourselves for the next day." Bella explained, getting up to get a drink herself.

"Where are they going?" I asked, placing the finished sandwiches on four plates and grabbing a bag of chips.

"There is some mountain lion trouble in some place, I don't remember where. They are going there." Bella stated then added, "Edward will like that."

We all broke out laughing. I put the chips on the plates and set one down in front of each of them.

"So, who are the Vulteri?" I asked. I hadn't been able to get anything out of any of the Cullens and since they weren't there I could ask Bella.

"Well…" She looked indecisive.

"C'mon." Amanda prompted. She had heard about it too and was just as interested.

"We have to know! We will eventually have to be told." She pointed then added, "It's better now then later, when it might be too late."

"Alright fine. But if I get in trouble, you three are coming down with me." She looked between the three of us and we nodded.

"They are like the royal family in the vampire world. I don't know everything about them, but they are very old and very powerful. There are three of them and they have their own personal army. They found out about me and said that I either have to get changed or die." She finished the last part sadly and looked down.

"Wow. Vampires have been around for a long time?" Sandra asked, trying to divert the subject.

"Yes." Bella replied, looking back up. She took a bite from her sandwich. "Very long time."

As we finished our lunch, I suggested that we go outside. Bella didn't look to up to the idea, but I insisted, using my puppy face.

Now all four of us were standing outside, all bundled up in our coats, hats, gloves, and boots. It had snowed heavily the night before, the snow came up to our mid-shin. I walked over to the frozen lake.

"I wish we had ice skates." I mumbled. Sandra laughed.

"Amber, I don't think I would trust you on skates. Remember last time? You couldn't stand up right for two seconds!"

I stuck my tongue out at her and scoop up some snow. I grinned as the smile was wiped off her face. I threw the white ball at her, hitting her squarely in the chest.

I laughed and ran. I saw a snowball whirl past my head. Amanda laughed and I saw a snowball hit her in the face. She wiped it off and glared over at Bella. Bella stopped laughing and found three snowballs shooting towards her. Pretty soon we were all running around, dodging and throwing the white stuff at each other and I ran behind a tree.

Slowly I peaked around the side and saw that they were all hiding as well. But where? I looked into the forest and slid behind a tree that lay further back. I peaked around the tree and saw Amanda throw a snowball at a tree across from me. I bit my lip as it hit Sandra.

I moved back slowly, keeping my eyes wide to see if any flew at me.

I saw the house get further from me and I hit a tree. I turned and started to my left. I would sneak up behind Bella, who I could barely make out. I went deeper into the forest and soon found that I could see nothing but trees surrounding me. I took a right and found myself surrounded my more trees. It was getting colder and the sky was getting darker. I made a left further up but still saw nothing but trees. I trudged on and found myself still in trees.

The smile on my face slowly turned into a frown. I should see Bella by now. My sense of direction left me and I couldn't tell East from West anymore. My heart began to speed up and I looked around. Where am I?

I began to grow frantic and my pace sped up. I was soon running. I went around trees and bushes. They all looked dead and seemed to be taunting me.

"Amanda! Sandra! Bella!" I screeched, tears welling up in my eyes. I saw a clearing up ahead and ran full speed towards it.

The relief I felt quickly disappeared, replaced by fear. There was a person standing there and there was someone else with him. I squinted my eyes in the semi-dark and made out two bright blonde heads.

"Amanda!" I screamed, running forward. The other person's head snapped up and looked over at me. I froze, my eyes growing wide with terror.

It was the one from my dream. He stood there, holding up Amanda. My breath caught in my throat as I saw the blood.

"Oh no…" I whispered. "Get away from her!" I started forward and he dropped Amanda. She didn't move and I feared the worst.

He was in front of me before I even took two steps. He looked down at me as I froze in front of him.

"You bastard!" I screamed at him, finding courage that I didn't know I had.

He threw his head back and laughed. Slowly he brought it back down, glaring at me through crimson eyes. I should be scared, but the thought that Amanda was dead…

I ducked from him and dived towards Amanda. I felt for a pulse in her neck and saw the blood coming from the wound.

"Amanda… please please…. Ama-" I screamed as I felt the arms wrap around my waist, pulling me up. "Let me go!" I screeched, trying to wriggle free. The person set me down and there was another one kneeling down beside Amanda. "Get away from her!" I bellowed, but the person behind me just held me. I began to sob and turned to the person, wrapping my arms around the hard body. I didn't care if they killed me.

"It's alright." The voice was familiar.

"Edward?" I looked up. He smiled down at me.

"You are safe now." He soothed, wiping a tear away.

Another person came out from the trees. It was Emmet and Jasper.

"He got away. Though I don't recognize the scent." Emmet spoke, looking angry.

Esme came out from the other side, Sandra and Bella following. I looked down at Amanda and saw Carlisle looking at her wound. Alice was standing beside him, looking worried.

"I had a vision that you got lost and I then I saw an unknown vampire coming. He must know that I could have seen him coming, because he didn't make the decision to show himself till he found the house." She stopped and let out a dry sob. "I'm so sorry Amber."

I let go of Edward and ran over to Alice, hugging her.

"It's not your fault! I shouldn't have gotten lost." I tried to sooth her.

There was a moan from below us. I looked down eagerly.

"Is she awake?"

"Yes, but-" He was cut off by Amanda's sudden screams.

"Fire! Make it stop!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I blinked and furrowed my brow. What was she talking about? There was no fire. On the contrary, it was very cold. She began to thrash around, her eyes clamped shut with a look of pure pain on her face.

I looked around at the others worriedly. Sandra had the same expression on her face. She was about to kneel down to grab for Amanda when Bella grabbed her arm and shook her head.

"Make it fucking stop!" Amanda yelled, bringing her hands up to her neck. My eyes grew wide.

"What's going on?" I heard Sandra yell over her screaming. I looked from face to face. Each one of the Cullens looked sad.

"There is nothing we can do. We can only wait." Carlisle sighed, picking Amanda up. He turned to us and Amanda's cries died down to silent sobs. She was visibly shaking under her coat and I felt tears well up in my own eyes.

"Let's hurry and get back to the house." Carlisle took off at his inhuman speed. I turned to Alice, who was holding out her arms. She picked me up bridal style and looked over at Emmet who picked up Sandra and Edward who picked up Bella.

Sandra gasped when Emmet picked her up. "Goodness!"

Alie looked ahead and we took off. I couldn't even imagine myself screaming, it was terrifying. But she seemed to dodge each tree with grace and we were soon in front of the house. She set me down on my feet and held me as I tried to gain my balance. The others were soon beside us, but Sandra was grinning ear to ear instead of looking scared.

"That's better than a rollercoaster!" She exclaimed, her eyes bright. "Wait! We have to figure out what's wrong with Amanda first."

Bella seemed like she was already used to it and just hopped down from Edward's back and opened the door.

We all walked in and sat down, some stood. I looked over at Amanda as she lay on the couch across from me, a bandage around her neck. Her eyes were still shut tightly and she looked like she was in terrible pain.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked silently, kneeling down beside her and grabbing her hand.

"She was bitten." Edward stated, speaking for the first time. He looked angry, almost furious and the control was evident in his voice.

"So what?" My tone was sharper than I intended. "Forgive me, but I am still used to the Hollywood horror. What's so different about you guys?" I kept my eyes on Amanda's quivering figure.

"It is different for us." Carlisle started, I looked over. "We don't have the extremely long fangs you are accustomed to, just venom that secretes from our teeth. Once bitten, the victim feels the burn of the venom. Most vampires take all the blood, but some don't and only wish to change a person."

I gulped. "Why does she look so much in pain then?"

"The venom is running through her bloodstream right now. In about three days, she will become one of us. Now, if you wish of it, we can kill her."

"NO!" I screeched. I looked over at Carlisle with angry eyes. "I can't believe you would suggest something like that!" My voice lowered and I felt the knot in my throat once again, my eyes filling with tears that brimmed over. "I can't imagine a life without her or Sandra."

"Well, then three days we have to wait for her completion. I will try and ease the pain. But I can not make any promises." With that said he stood up and walked out of the room.

I began to sob, biting down on my lip. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I threw myself at the person, wrapping my arms around them. I cried into the shoulder for a couple of minutes then pulled back, wiping the tears away. Sandra smiled soothingly at me and I smiled weakly back.

Alice walked over to us. "You two should get some rest."

We nodded. We had only taken a few steps when the front door burst open and there was a silhouette of a person.

We all froze, fear starting to form. The person stepped into the light and it was Rosalie. She looked angry with her clothes ripped up and her hair a mess. But she still looked like she belonged on a high fashioned magazine.

"What happened?" I whispered. She shot her eyes over at me and glared.

"Helping your friend." She slowly stepped towards me and Sandra. I was scared and took a step back. Sandra stepped forward, daring Rosalie to say something.

"It was hard to find him, but I finally did. But I can see I am too late." She glanced down at Amanda then back at me. She stopped right in front of us, still looking outraged, but it slowly faded. She now looked sad and she pulled me into a hug. I slowly hugged her back and when I looked around I saw the entire Cullen clan there, all of them looking sad, some surprised.

"I'm so sorry. We should have been here. We should have stopped him before he even got to her." Rosalie said as she pulled back, looking down at the floor.

"Oh no, he would have found us… wait! I think I remember him." It came into my mind, the dream then I remember what he looked like.

"Who was he?" I looked over at Rosalie.

"I managed to get a name out of him. Viktor. He said he came here with another, but he died before he would give me any more information." Rosalie stated, running her fingers through her hair.

"That's alright. I think I know the other who may be with him. He was the other one in my dream." I looked over at Edward who still looked angry, but nodded.

"None of you will be leaving the house without one of us." He began and Sandra whipped her head around, ready to protest. "When we hunt, we go in groups and never leave them alone. When Amanda wakes up, then we have another to make sure that these three don't get changed." Edward demanded. The family nodded but Bella stepped forward.

"Edward! I should be changed already!" She looked indignant. He was at her side in an instant, running his fingers down the side of her face.

"In time my love." He whispered, pressing his lips on hers.

I looked over at Amanda. She would be like them. Beautiful, strong, fast, and immortal...

"How old are you?" I didn't direct it to one of them, just all of them. One of them was bound to answer.

"We are all over 50." Alice stated, looking at me. "Why?"

"Then Amanda will never age? Be 18 forever?" I was hurt. She would always remain young and Sandra and I would grow old and die. I stopped there. I wouldn't dare dwell on that thought. I feared death.

"No." Edward was looking at me now with his jaw set and eyes hard. ''No." He repeated firmly.

It took me a moment to get what he meant.

"Why not?" I challenged, glaring over at him.

"Because I don't want you life to go to waste!" He shouted. Sandra stepped in between us.

"Amber! Edward! What are you talking about?"

"It's my life to choose as to what happens to it!" I didn't realize it but we were getting closer to each other, eyes like slits.

"I will not allow you to do that to yourself! Live a life of hiding and the constant _thirst_." He said the last part with a hiss. I glared up at him and him across at me. I set my jaw, not ready to loose against him. He looked just as determined. I pointed over at Amanda.

"If she wakes up and bites me, what are you going to do?" I challenged, raising an eyebrow at him.

He seemed to struggle with himself and I smirked. He shut his eyes and I could see him shaking. I should be scared, but my anger was boiling over the top now and I could feel my face flush.

"Then…" His teeth were clenched. "Maybe I will have to kill you both." I gasped and my eyes grew wide. I wasn't expecting this.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." I enunciated each syllable, my eyes narrowing once more.

He leaned down and his face was in mine.

"Watch me." He looked at me and I heard the threat in his voice. He meant it and I lost it.

"Watch me kill you!" I screeched, ready to rip out those golden eyes. I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and lift me from the ground.

"I hope you burn in hell!" I screamed at Edward as I was carried out of the room. "Burn!"

I heard Sandra yelling at him behind me.

"Don't you DARE lay a hand on her! If you try I don't know how I'll do it, but I _swear_ I'll _KILL_ you with my own hands!"

Then the door was shut and everyone was gone. I was pushed down onto my bed and I crossed my arms over my chest. I was hot and could feel my flushed face. My chest was heaving and I was biting my lip so hard that blood was drawn.

"The nerve of him! How does he think he can control my life?!" I was fuming, not even noticing as the person who brought me in slipped out the door.

I got up and paced the room. He is so stubborn. Well, then again, so am I. I just can't believe he thinks he can control me. Does he control Bella too? I don't recall looking at her, so I couldn't tell what she was thinking. If he thinks he can control my life. He has another thing coming.

I walked over to the out door and went outside. I wouldn't go anywhere, Alice was sure to see it. So I went out to the lake and stepped onto the ice. I could feel a pair of eyes on me. Good, I hope you are watching Edward.

I began walking around on the ice, sliding every so often. I imagined I had on skates and was doing leaps and twirls. I always wanted to learn how to skate. A thought hit me and I decided I would see if they owned any.

I walked over to the garage and looked in. There was a line of cars and I couldn't help but admire them. Once again, my car knowledge should be put to shame. I know one was a jeep and another was a porche I want to say. I saw Edward's car and resisted the urge to smash its shiny silver surface.

I walked over to a line of shelves, looking them up and down. I stopped as something caught my eye. On one of the shelves there was a box wrapped neatly in violet wrapping paper. I looked at it curiously and grabbed it. There was a note that said: To Amber! Enjoy!

I had a feeling that it was from Alice and smiled appreciatively. I tore it open and gasped.

I was a pair of black skates with elegant painted vines along the edges and a rose imprint on each side. They were beautiful, perfect. I quickly dashed outside and put them on. They were very comfortable and I grinned. _I wonder how she broke them in._

I slowly stepped out onto the ice. I had gone to a skating rink once about a year ago. I managed to skate forward and that's all I managed to do. So I remembered how to do that, but fell. Ouch.

But I would not let myself be torn down and I rose again. I thought about Amanda and immediately felt a pang of hurt. She liked to skate and here I was skating, while she is inside in pain. But there was nothing I could do, so I slid forward.

After about ten minutes, I managed to skate forward without falling. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. The cold air felt good on my warm skin and helped calm me down. I heard another pair of skates, but didn't want to ruin the moment. I felt a pair of hands rest on my waist and I smiled euphorically. This wasn't a bad presence, so I thought it was Emmet or Jasper, maybe even Carlisle. Edward didn't even cross my mind.

We skated further out into the lake and when I opened my eyes a little, I could barely make out the house. It was also very dark and the lights in the windows were only little dots. I looked up at my partner, but could only make out the pale skin. I shrugged and closed my eyes once more.

He spun me up in the air and I had to stop myself from shrieking. He gracefully caught me and turned backwards, to where he was in front of me. I opened my eyes once more and tried to observe him more closely. His features were barely showing in the dim light from the cloudy sky. He looked familiar though.

"Edward?" I whispered.

The man chuckled.

"No."

"Emmet?"

"No."

"Jasper?" I could feel my heart start to race and we stopped skating.

"No."

"Carlisle?" I felt out of hope now.

"And… no."

I started to move backwards, but ended up falling. The man threw his head back and laughed. It was a musical laugh that my heart started to race, but I wouldn't let him get to me. I scrambled to get up to my feet. He grabbed my arm with an iron grasp and threw me over his shoulder. I began to shriek.

"Put me down!"

"No." Stupid arrogant jerk! He sped off and I could feel my mind going into a dizzying haze. He was going that abnormal speed like Alice had done and I still wasn't use to it.

"HELP!" I screamed and the man once again chuckled. We were far away from the house now and I could only make out vague outlines of trees.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded, trying not to throw up.

"You will see."

We stopped and he threw me into a car. I knew what kind of car this was. It was a Ferrari. I always wanted one and would admire any I came across, but I was too disoriented now to care. He was in the driver's seat in an instant and was driving well past 100 MPH in no time. The engine purred and I looked over at him shakily.

I now felt nothing but fear. I knew who he was and I felt my heart rate quicken and my breath come in gasps. My lips felt dry along with my throat. I decided I would get some answers.

"What do you want?" My voice sounded weak and pathetic. He chuckled.

"You." My mind went blank and I felt my breath stop.

"Breathe." I took a deep breath as he ordered and my mind cleared once again.

"Why do you want someone like me?" I questions, stalling for time.

"I have been searching for you for a very long time. Nearly five hundred years and here you are at last." He was smiling triumphantly and looked smug. He then looked over at me and noticed his eyes. They were not golden, but red and I shivered. What is it with me and the damn vampires? I began to feel lost as I continued to stare into those mesmerizing eyes. I slowly started leaning towards him then stopped. I looked away from him.

I couldn't help but glance at the speed-o-meter. It read 140 MPH.

"SLOW DOWN!" I screeched, pulling on my seatbelt. He looked shocked for a moment then relaxed.

"No."

"I AM a HUMAN!:

"No." He repeated in the same tone.

"Stop saying no like that!"

"No." He was toying with me now and I felt my anger flare. Who the hell does he think he is?

"What is so special about me?" Curiosity got the best of me.

"Your blood sings to me."

I froze. I was going to die.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

(Amanda's POV)

So much pain, why? What happened?

I felt as the pain slowly left me, but then nothing. I strained my hearing and heard… nothing. I should have panicked, heard my heartbeat in my ears from the fear I felt clouding my mind, feel my pulse quicken…

Nothing.

I sat up quickly, too quickly. I narrowed my eyes and looked around. Everything seemed so much clearer, even though it was dark out I could make out every detail of every object that sat around me.

I felt different. I listened again and could here everything in acute detail. The wind that blew lightly outside, the deer that jumped from behind a bush, the light footsteps in the kitchen, and finally the whispering voices that floated out from it.

Kitchen?

Where was I? I thought back, digging my memory. I remembered… snow. A fight, but fun. Faces.

I furrowed my brow. Someone got lost, we had to find her. It was a girl. Amber.

My eyes lit up in realization as all the memories flooded back. The man, the bite!

I jumped up with incredible speed.

"What the fuck?" I whispered.

The footsteps were heard exiting the kitchen and a light flipped on where I was standing.

Edward, Bella, Esme, Alice, and Sandra walked quickly into the room. Bella and Sandra looked relieved. Bella took off up the stairs to gather everyone.

I glared over at Edward.

"What the fuck happened?" I asked my voice slightly different in my ears. This only deepened my concern.

"You were… changed." He managed to say, and then glanced worriedly over at Sandra.

Sandra smiled in relief, though there was visible tear marks down her face.

I blinked, trying to decipher the meaning behind his words. Changed?

I put my hand up to my chin and furrowed my brow in thought. Then I saw my hand. It was pale and smooth looking. I poke it with my other finger and tilted my head to the side. I looked down at the rest of my body. I was wearing my outfit from the snowball fight, though no coat, just a shirt and jeans. But somehow, I didn't recognize myself. I couldn't quite place a finger on what was different, but it bothered me. I thought about the man and realization hit me square in the face.

"I'm a vampire." I whispered, but he seemed to hear me and nodded. I should feel sad or some sort of depressed feeling, but I felt the bubbles of giddiness rising in me and I cracked a huge smile. Then I froze.

The front door opened which made the wind pick up in the room and I smelt her. Sandra, she smelled… delicious. I looked slowly over at her, hungrily. Everything else around her seemed to fade; only her clearly visible throat was in my view.

I tilted my head to the side, closing my eyes, and breathing deeply. She smelt warm and sweet. I felt this strange burning sensation in the back of my throat and this sort of venom taste along my teeth. My lips parted and I crouched low, like a serpent ready to strike. My lips curled back and I opened my eyes. I low growl started deep in my throat then it turned into a low hiss. I felt her fear start to creep on and it only made me thirstier.

I pounced, but something grabbed my foot with immeasurable strength and yanked me to the ground. I let out a sort of strangled cry and turned to my captor. I didn't care who it was but I heard shouting. I quickly looked back over at my prey. She was being pulled away and I struggled to get free, growling fiercely. I felt two more hands clamp around my wrists as the first set of hands held my ankles. They were strong, but I could see that I was stronger and I smirked.

"Let me go." I said in a deadly calm voice, stopping the struggle. The two, Emmet and Jasper, only shook there heads looking over at Carlisle who shut the door.

"FUCKER!" I screeched, starting up my struggles again. They only tightened their grip and I saw Alice dance over to me with a smile plastered on her delicate face.

She sat on my back and helped hold me down. I growled once more and stopped struggling and they sensed a victory.

"Well, the good news is that you are an AMAZING vampire!" She sounded excited. Then the smile faded from her face. "With a very deadly power." She sighed and placed her head in her hands.

I perked up at that and, seeing as both Bella and Sandra were not here, they released me and I stood up.

"What's my power?" I asked excitedly. Alice looked over at me wearily.

"It's not something that you should get all excited about. It's very… effective if used properly I suppose. I don't exactly know the extent of it." She said matter-of-factly, her eyes looking far away.

"Hmm… Well, it doesn't matter!" I still jumped up and down, looking at Alice expectantly.

"It seems to only work when you are angry." Alice informed, turning towards me. "And you have to be looking at the person."

I tried to be angry, but I just couldn't bring myself to be mad at Alice. I scanned the room for a possible candidate and spotted Rosalie.

"What have you been doing?" I asked, stepping towards her.

"Nothing." She frowned at me, looking as beautiful as ever.

"While I lay on the couch in pain?" I continued, taking another step.

"Don't provoke me." She whispered dangerously and was out of sight.

I crossed my arms and felt the anger boiling up inside of me. I saw movement in my peripheral vision and looked over. Sandra was peering around the doorframe of the kitchen.

"Now that we all have been introduced to the new Amanda, may we please get back to trying to find Amber?" She questioned, not looking over at me. This sparked an interest and I held my breath. I was surprised I didn't feel a burning for air.

"What?" I asked, using the last of it.

"While you were… changing, someone kidnapped Amber." Edward explained, looking down sadly. Bella ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Stop blaming yourself!" She demanded, looking up into his golden eyes. He sighed.

"We need to take Amanda out to hunt; I know she is probably thirsty." Edward looked over at me and I nodded. If that was what this feeling was, I wanted it gone. Edward gently untangled himself from Bella, placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"Alright, Alice and I will take her out." He walked over to me and led me out the door. I let him lead me out of curiosity, but I felt myself grow angry with him. I wasn't a child and wished not to be treated as one.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we continued to walk on, now surrounded by trees.

"Just tell me when you smell something." He asked, letting go of my hand and walking at a slow pace. For some reason, it felt strange to be walking this slowly.

I heard a rustling sound and stopped, concentrating on it. Then the smell of a deer filled my nostrils and I felt the same sensations from earlier return.

I crouched low, drawing my lips back to expose my teeth, locking my eyes on its position. Then I pounced and the deer could only raise its head before I pinned it to the ground.

My regular senses were gone, disappeared as I only felt this kind of animal control me. I bit down on its neck and immediately tasted its blood. It didn't taste as sweet as I knew Sandra's would be, but I felt the thirst being quenched none the less. It felt good, the blood running through me, its unique taste invigorating. Then, I felt the last of its blood run across my tongue and the creature was lifeless.

I pulled back and felt myself return to normal. I gazed down at the poor animal, and if I could cry, I know I would.

"Poor thing." I whispered, standing up. Edward placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked over at him.

"It would have died eventually." He comforted and I nodded. I took one last look at the deer before turning to leave.

Alice applauded me.

"Good job! I am SO proud of you! Now, the good news is that if you refrain from tasting human blood for about a week or two, your eyes will turn to gold and you won't feel the need AS badly, but you still will. I suggest that you not go near humans for about a year or so." She smiled.

I gaped at her. "One whole YEAR! Are you joking?!"

"Nope. Don't worry! After that you can go out and everything!" She looked thrilled and that dampened my mood.

"I would suggest that you either take online courses, or stage your death." Edward suggested, stopping to look at me.

I looked up at him and for the first time, I saw the difficulties of becoming a vampire. A rush of pain flooded over me and I felt my self-control slipping away.

"What about my mommy? Or my brother? Or any of my friends? Lisa?" I once again felt like crying, but it only came out in dry sobs. I wrapped my arms around myself as I felt Alice wrap hers around me.

"It's alright." She said and left out anything else. She silently comforted me, which is what I needed right now. I felt alone, like everything that I had tried so hard to build was now crumbling to the ground. Years of hard work wasted. Then having to stage a death! That was horrible.

About a week ago we had lost our apartment. No one knew of our misfortune, not even our parents. We kept it a secret from everyone, hoping to find a different place and just say that we moved. School was out so no one has seen the three of us. This would make the perfect death scene. We all burned tragically inside. After we left the hospital, we got home to rest and the house caught on fire, somehow.

"I have an idea for the death thing." I mumbled, regaining my composure. Who needs to cry, if you want to call it that, over something like this? I am an amazing night creature with limitless capabilities!

They nodded and we headed inside. Everyone was there, waiting to see what news we would bring. Alice happily told everyone about it and I got many congratulations. I tried to smile at them, but it was weak.

"Alright, now that we have this settled, can we please find Amber?" Sandra interrupted the good mood and the room went serious.

"Yes, and I think I found something." Emmet said, walking through the front door with a grin on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

(Amber's POV)

I was starting to get cold and brought my legs up and tucked my arms between them. It felt like I was lying on stone, hard and cold. I furrowed my brow. Why was I even by this thing if I was cold? The sleepiness slowly started to go away and my mind cleared up. I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting to the darkness. I looked around, confused then noticed I was sitting in a car.

I sat up and looked out the window. Where was I going? I looked over at the driver and gasped.

"Let me go!" I screamed and he looked over at me. I began to pull at the door handle. I can't believe I let myself fall asleep!

"I want out of here!" I protested. I then saw the lock and pulled it up and pulled on the door handle again, but he was quicker, locking it. I dig it again, this time readying myself. I pulled up the lock then pulled on the door handle with my other hand at the same time. But then there was another hand there, as I felt the door pop open. He quickly pulled it shut and I pushed his arm away.

"I want out of here!" I demanded, searching for something to get me out. I found nothing of use and decided to just hit the window with my shoes. I heard him growl, but I only hit the glass harder. I felt the car come to an abrupt stop and I immediately reached for the door. I pulled the lock up and pulled the door handle at the same time.

The door popped open and I smiled, sighing in relief. I quickly jumped out, trying not to trip over anything. I saw the trees and started for them. But I didn't even get two feet when I felt something slam me against the car. I screamed and shut my eyes, not wanting to look at him.

"Do you want to die?" He asked and I felt his cool breath on my skin. It tingled and the fragrance was amazing. I felt myself start to daze off as I inhaled the scent. His grip tightened on my wrists and I snapped back to reality.

I opened my eyes and slowly brought them up to look at his. I was hyperventilating and I felt my pulse racing and the adrenaline pumping through my veins. I met his eyes at last and he looked murderous. My mouth dried and my breath caught in my throat. I could feel myself shaking and tears fill my eyes.

"Let me go… please." I whispered, begging. His face froze then melted, showing his amusement.

"You sick, twisted bastard!" I yelled, reviving my struggles. I tried pulling my wrists from his hands and thrashed around, trying to escape. I felt the tears now running down my cheeks and I collapsed. He let me go and I slid down the side of the car, finally sitting on the ground.

"What do you want with me?" I sobbed, pulling my knees to my chest.

"I want you to stay with me." I knelt down in front of me, still looking amused.

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed then spat in his face I smirked, Sandra would be proud of me.

He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, seeming to regain his composure. He then smirked, wiping it away.

"When and where?" He questioned. I gaped at him incredulously. I was at a loss for words.

"I… wh… gah… SICK BASTARD!" I finally spat out, getting to my feet and darting off. He was in front of me before I got far and I cried in exasperation.

"Leave me alone!" I shrieked, turning away and he was once again in front of me.

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulders once again. I began kicking hoping to bash in his rib cage. I ended up hurting my own foot instead.

"Could you please stop this? It does you absolutely no good." He set me down in the seat and I crossed me arms over my chest, looking angry. He leaned down to look in my eyes. "I could… snap you like a twig."

My eyes widened. I felt fear overcome the anger and the scariest thing was that it was true. My shoulders slumped in defeat and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"I HATE you! You took me away from the most important people in my life! And Amanda is going through so much and Sandra will have to deal with loosing BOTH of us!" I looked up at him and his face softened. He reached his hand up to brush away the tears.

"I never meant for this to happen." He whispered looking down hopelessly. "It's just that-"

"Don't… DON"T! Don't try to COMFORT me! This is ALL your fault!" I gasped out, scooting backwards away from him. He looked at me with pitying eyes.

I didn't have a long amount of time; I knew he would catch on. I hurriedly situated myself in the driver's seat and put the car in reverse. My foot slammed on the gas and the tires screeched below. The car went reeling backwards and I looked over and didn't see him at the passenger's door. I turned the wheel sharply and the car swerved to the other direction. I slammed the brake and put the car in drive. When I looked up, he was in front of the car.

I smirked and slammed on the gas, hoping to hit him.

No such luck.

He slammed his hands down on the hood of the car. I felt the rear lift off the ground and I feared the car would flip over.

"Shit!" I yelled as the car landed back on all four tires. He lifted his hands from the car and calmly walked over to the door. He literally tore it off its hinges.

"Get out of the car." He whispered menacingly.

"Yeah righ-"

"NOW!" He demanded, loosing his calm composure.

I knew I had reached my limit and quickly scrambled out of the totaled vehicle. Such a nice car wasted.

I bit my lip, not looking up at him. For some reason I felt like I was a child about to be punished.

I could hear him breathing in and out. He seemed to control his anger.

"Now, there seems to be only one way out of here." He extended his arms as if to communicate that I should hop up.

I widened my eyes in horror. But then I realized that I was right. If I wanted to get out of here he was my only choice.

"Damn that car. What did you have break it!?" I demanded. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because you tried to kill me with it." I could see the amusement back in his eyes.

"Well you kidnapped me! I think I have a RIGHT to try and kill you!"

"Are you inferring that you are a kid?" He raised an eyebrow, and then he looked me over. "I have never seen a kid so well developed."

My mouth dropped open and I quickly shut it, crossing my arms over my chest. "You are such a pervert!"

He smirked then looked up.

"Come on, there is a storm coming. We have to get out of here." He held his arms out for me again.

"No thank you, I'll walk." I stuck me chin out and walked away from him.

"Fine, then I will walk with you." He was beside me now and I refused to look at him. I saw him smirk as I found myself not able to balance correctly.

I looked down and my eyes widened. I still had the skates on.

"I wonder how I walked in these all this time." I asked myself and stopped.

"I guess you have no choice now." He held out his arms for me once more. I set my jaw.

"I'd rather die."

"That could be arranged."

I ignored him and plopped down on the cold ground. I untied the laces and took off the blades.

"Look… shoes." I stood up looking smug.

"You will be tired of them soon." He smirked and we continued walking.

I turned to look at him.

"Do you know where we are going?"

"I know where I am going. I don't know where you are going, unless you are coming with me, which in that case yes." He answered, looking down at me.

I thought about that. If I went by myself I would die. If I went with him I MIGHT die. I think I would go with the might instead.

I sighed and stepped towards him. I brought myself to look up at him.

"So where are we going?"

"Home." And that was all he said. He then picked me up effortlessly. I closed my eyes and tried to fight back the urge to lean into him. He then started running and I felt the bile in my throat. God did I hate the running.

I shut my eyes, hoping that would help.

I could hear in steady breathing. I felt my eyes become heavy and, against my will, leaned into him. I could smell his scent, cologne or whatever and relaxed. I actually felt… safe.

I then drifted off into a peaceful sleep, his face in my dreams.

(His POV)

I could feel her relaxing in my arms and I looked down at her face. So full of innocence and determination. I saw the battle that was raging in herself and saw her lose. She leaned in and rested her head on my shoulder.

I couldn't help but feel some lost part of me had just been found. Something I never realized before, I was so empty without her.

I frowned, I had never meant for something like this to happen. Yet at this moment, I couldn't care less. I don't care what the Vulteri would say if I turned up without my partner and with the news of more humans at the Cullens. Let alone the fact that I couldn't seem to get this one out of my head.

I smirked at the irony of it, how I detested humans, and yet here I was at the complete mercy of this frail creature in my arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

I was warm, too warm. I rolled over and let out a cry as I fell off of whatever I was laying down on. I hit the floor; course carpet is what it felt like. I rubbed a soar spot on my hip and opened my eyes. It was dark and I squinted, trying to make out my surroundings.

I finally stopped trying and stood up. I slowly moved forward, stretching my arms out to find a light. After a little I finally found a wall-mounted lamp and searched for the on switch.

The light brightened up the room considerably and I looked around curiously. There was a queen sized bed with most of the green floral covers on the floor. The walls were painted a soft green with white boarder and two landscape pictures hung on the wall. There was a sink and mirror and a door that was ajar, showing off a small bathroom. A big bay window was to my left with the white curtains drawn and a TV and small dining table to my right.

I tried to think of where I was, then it hit me and I felt stupid for not thinking about it earlier.

"I'm in a hotel." I spoke out load to myself as I looked over the room again. I took a deep breath as I remembered who would be in here with me, but there was no sign of him. I doubt he was in the bathroom, but there was no where else he would be.

I looked over at the small alarm clock on the bedside table and the red numbers read 3:49 AM. Wow, it was pretty early.

I yawned and stretched. I walked over to the sink to get a glass of water and noticed my reflection. I wasn't wearing my winter coat or skates. I was wearing a pair of lavender pajama pants and my black tank top that I already had on. I furrowed my brow and tried to think.

I then heard the door creek open and I spun around, grabbing the hairdryer.

He stepped in and I narrowed my eyes at him. He smirked at me and put a brown grocery bag on the dining table.

"It's good to see you are awake. You didn't look so good for a little." He started speaking and I forgot how nice his voice was. It temporarily caught me off guard, but I quickly held the hair dryer back up in defense.

"Did you change me?" I asked accusingly, gesturing to my pants. He only nodded, rummaging through the bag and pulling out a little box.

"I want you to take this." He started walking towards me, and I took a step back, bumping into the edge of the counter.

"Don't take another step." I warned, pointing the hair dryer at him.

He stopped and seemed to look at me like I was stupid then burst out laughing. I frowned at him then dropped the hairdryer and ran into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind me.

"Don't come in! I'm… using the bathroom!" I shouted. I felt like I was going to be sick. I quickly turned to the toilet and pulled the seat up. I retched into the toilet and the smell made me gag. Tears sprung into my eyes as another round hit me.

I heard a light knock on the door and I sank to my knees.

"Go away." I croaked. The knocking insisted and I rolled my eyes. I reached over and twisted the small locking mechanism and he opened the door. Good thing it opened out.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, crouching down beside me. He pressed his hand to my forehead and I shivered at how icy it felt.

"Fine." I lied and I felt another round of nausea. I emptied my stomach of whatever was in it and a tear rolled down my cheek.

I heard him fiddle with something in his hands then press something in my ear. I would have pulled away, but I didn't care.

"Your temperature reads 102.3 degrees. You are sick." He announced then gently picked me up and carried me over to the bed. I gritted my teeth as the lithe movement sent another round of nausea. I saw a trashcan come up beside me and I emptied my already empty stomach. My mouth now tasted like acid and I moaned, closing my eyes.

"How long have I been here?" I whispered my voice course.

"You have been asleep for about five hours. You looked a little ill when I first ran into you. You should tell people these things." He looked accusingly at me and I looked down ashamed.

"Sorry, it wasn't the top of my priority." I looked back up at him, my hate rekindling.

"Well, your top priority is to get well." He smirked at my displeasure and took out the white box once more. I looked down and saw that it was cold medicine. I crinkled my nose in disgust.

"Can't I take a flavorless pill?" I whined, crossing my arms. He chuckled and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"No." He said in that annoying tone. I bit my lip, holding in my sharp comment.

"I'm not taking it." I protested clamping my mouth shut then covering it with my hands. I looked at him challengingly.

He simply opened the bottle and poured the purple liquid in the measuring cup that came with it. He held it at eyelevel and the medicine was at the perfect measurement. He leaned over me and grabbed my wrists, easily pulling my arms down. I securely clenched my jaw, sticking my chin out then shook my head.

That was a bad idea. I felt the nausea coming and emptied my stomach in the bin beside me. I pulled my head back up, shakily pushing my hair behind my ears. As soon as I turn my head to look at him, he had my head tilted back and was pouring the contents of the cup into my mouth.

My first reaction was to gag and spit it back at him, but he securely placed his hand over my mouth and pinched my nose close. I needed the air and obediently swallowed the foul liquid. It tasted like grapes gone sour with a hint of acid. I coughed and my face scrunched up in disgust.

"That's a good girl." He cooed and I glared at him.

"I'm not taking that again." I pointed out and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"If you are still sick, then I believe you are." He insisted, rising to his feet.

My lower lip stuck out in a pout and he laughed lightly.

"Don't laugh!" I commanded and he only laughed harder. I felt the anger grow and I stood up from the bed. I slowly gained my balance and he stood beside me.

"Where are you going?" He questioned, trying to stop laughing.

"Out of here." I answered, sticking my chin out and walking toward the door.

I felt his icy hand grip my wrist and pull me back. I lost my balance then and stumbled backwards. He easily caught me and carried me back to my bed.

"I don't think so." The amusement was gone from his voice and he looked stern. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I will leave eventually." I prompted then turned away from him. I heard him sigh then nothing else. I had to turn to see what he was doing and I froze.

His eyes were right in front of mine and he seemed to be inhaling deeply. His mouth twitched and I saw him battle with himself in his eyes. I brought my finger up and lightly pressed the dark bruised looking shadow under his eye. I then noticed that they were a very dark red, almost black.

"You're thirsty." I whisper. It was more of a statement then a question. He held his breath and nodded. I grabbed for the pamphlet on the side desk, my heart rate picking up. I bit my lip and tried to calm it, but I looked back at him and he was leaning in closer to me.

I fanned the pamphlet at him and he seemed to relax a little as the air was cleared in front of him.

"I must go hunt if you wish for me not to kill you." He whispered, using as little breath as possible.

I nodded, ushering him to go. He stood up and was out the door in seconds.

I saw on the bed for a little, just thinking about nothing, the pamphlet being bent unconsciously in my hands. I was nervous, that's the feeling I was having at this moment.

I didn't know why, but I was. I looked over at the door and my adrenaline started to pump and my mind started processing what I could do without him here.

He was hunting, away from the room. The door was there, beckoning me. I could escape!

I felt a rush of excitement and anxiousness as I realized what opportunities lay in front of me. I grinned and hopped up from the bed, more slowly this time. The medicine was really starting to work and I found myself thanking him silently.

I tiptoed over to the lights and turned them off and the room was dark. I bit my lip and looked around then started tiptoeing towards the door.

I was anxious now and I felt my palms begin to sweat. Shakily, I reached out and turned the knob of the door. It made a low clicking noise and I cringed. It sounded so loud in the silence. As slowly as I could, I opened the door, light flooding in from the hallway.

I hadn't realized it before, but this was a very nice hotel. I would definitely give it a five-star rating, but I was preoccupied.

I looked left then right and only saw a maid at the end of the hallway, turning on a vacuum. I smiled, perfect! A noise to drown out me.

I jogged down the hall and stopped at an elevator. I debated whether or not to take that or the stairs and finally stepped into the elevator. I immediately hit the first floor and the doors shut and I was on my way down. We were on the sixth floor and I counted down the numbers out loud. I was the only one in the elevator, of course.

"6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1!" There was the ding when it stopped and my heart rate picked up. I half expected to see him standing there, waiting for me. I imagined him looking furious and angrily stepping into the elevator and when the doors would shut…

I stopped there and the doors opened. Only the soft music that was being played in the lobby greeted me and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

As quickly as I dared, I crossed the lobby and to the glass doors. I pressed my palms against the glass and felt the icy cold seep into my heated skin. It felt nice and I smiled. I pushed the door open and the air hit me like a tidal wave.

I closed my eyes and sucked it all in, enjoying the feeling as it tingled my skin and I got goose bumps.

I let out a long breath then stepped out into the cold and looked around. The streets were dead, minus a few cars that would pass. I had no idea where I was or where I was heading. So I turned left and headed in that direction for now.

I walked along, just listening to the sounds of the night. I felt free but something else was eating at me, but I easily pushed it to the back of my mind.

After a few minutes, I started to get really cold and I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to warm up my hands. My breath was like vapor as I exhaled and my feet were frozen. I didn't think about grabbing a coat or putting on shoes before I left, I was too eager to get out of there.

I only now realized that I was only wearing socks, a tank top, and pajama pants. I sighed at my stupidity and looked around for someplace I could go into.

There was a small convenient store up ahead that was opened, and I set my course for there.

I hadn't realized it before, but I heard two pairs of footsteps behind me. I felt strangely anxious and quickened my pace. The footsteps only seemed to speed up as well and pretty soon I felt myself running. My senses heightened and my adrenaline was pumping once more. The store was only fifteen feet away; I could make out the flyers on the window and the magazines and newspapers by the door. The footsteps were right behind me now and I pushed myself to go as fast as I could and before the people could reach me, the electric doors slid open and I was inside the warm store.

I didn't hear the footsteps anymore as the doors shut and I walked further into the store. The cashier looked up as the door shut and tilted his head to the side. His black hair went into his face and his light brown eyes looked confused.

I smiled at him. "Hi." I whispered, wrapping my arms around myself, trying to warm up. "It's cold out there."

The cashier, which his nametag read Josh, bent down to retrieve something and I looked over at the candy by the counter, not realizing how hungry I was.

He came back up from the counter and handed me a black coat. I gratefully took it and put it on. It was nice and warm and I let it sink into my skin. I sighed and shivered.

"Thank you." I smiled and he smiled back.

"No problem. I'm Josh." He greeted and I smiled wider. He was nice, maybe I would stay here for a little while.

"Amber. Do you mind if I stay here for a little." I went over and leaned on the counter. There was no one else in the store, so I didn't see why not.

"No problem." He replied and grabbed the nutragrain bar I was looking at and handed it to me. "On the house." He smiled as I stared at him incredulously.

"Thank you." I took it and ripped the package open, biting into it hungrily. Berry, my favorite.

"So what were you doing outside, when it's about to rain, and it's very cold and you are in your pajamas?" He questioned, looking down at my clothing. I blushed.

"Long story." I replied, finishing off the bar.

"We have time." He leaned back on the counter and relaxed.

I dug in my memory for some sort of story to tell the man.

"Well, I was with my boyfriend, but he decided to leave me stranded in a hotel, because he told me to meet him there. And I was all… ready to be with him but he didn't come. So I was going to leave when I spilled the hot chocolate I had ordered all over me so I went to take a quick shower and when I came out, my outfit was gone and only my pjs were left!" I worked myself up and it added charm to the lie. He seemed to believe me and shook his head in disappointment.

"Well, goes to show what kind of guy he was." He sighed. Then he stepped out from behind the counter and beckoned me to follow him. I smiled and followed, feeling at peace with him.

He led me to the back of the store where there were slippers. He grabbed a dark purple pair and set them on the floor. I slipped them on, perfect fit.

"You are too kind." I mumbled, blushing. He took the price tags off and stood up.

"It's no problem." He smiled at me then we walked back up to the front of the store, laughing.

There was a loud clash of thunder and I saw the streets outside light up then dim again and there was another clash. I cringed and then the beating of rain was heard on the roof.

I walked over and looked out the window, it was coming down hard.

"Good thing I left when I did." I commented then turned back to Josh. He nodded and sat on the counter. He patted the space beside him and I gladly hopped up. I crossed my legs and rested my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands.

"You look kind of pale, unless you are that pale." Josh pointed out, and I looked over at him.

"I am a little sick." I revealed, rolling my eyes. Right on cue, I went into a coughing fit and he pat my back. I finally stopped and sniffled.

"Well, that sucks, if you want you can call a family or friend." He gestured to the phone and my eyes lit up. I hadn't even thought about that! I eagerly picked up the phone and dialed the familiar numbers.

The phone rang a few times then I heard the silky voice of Edward.

"Hello?" He sounded confused. Must be the number.

"EDWARD!" I shrieked, jumping down from the counter. Josh tugged on my shirt and reminded me that I was connected to a cord.

"Amber?" He sounded shocked now.

"Oh Edward! It feels so nice to finally hear one of you!" I was overjoyed. I was finally getting out of here!

"Where are you?" He asked and I heard other voices on the phone as well.

"You are at home right? How's Amanda and Sandra?" I was now worried about my friends.

"Amanda is always upstairs, she was changed and she can't be around Bella and Sandra. Sandra has barely gotten any sleep." I heard him direct the sentence at Sandra and I heard Sandra's loud voice and relief washed through me.

"Who is it?" I heard her ask.

"It's Amber." I heard a lot of commotion in the background and many voices started talking at once.

"Quiet!" Edward bellowed and I grinned.

"Where are you Amber?" He asked again.

"I saw her leave a hotel earlier! Then she was in Walgreens!" Alice exclaimed happily.

"I am in Walgreens…" I looked over at Josh and covered the receiver. "What city am I in?" I asked.

"You are in Las Angeles." He answered and my eyes widened in shock.

"He took you all the way out there!?" Edward fumed. There were more voices in the background as Edward told them of my whereabouts.

"Alright, listen. Amber, we are coming to get you. We will be on the next plane, so find some place far away from him. Take a cab, so your scent is lost. He has probably noticed your absence." Edward calmly explained and I nodded.

"Yes, I will call you when I find a place." I informed then hung up the phone.

"I need someplace to go, do you know a place that's cheap?" I then reached for my pocket then froze. I forgot I wasn't wearing my jeans, therefore had no money. Josh seemed to notice.

"You can stay at my place. I get off in five minutes if you will wait." He offered and I smiled widely and threw my arms around him.

"Thank you thank you!" I cried and let go of him, jumping up and down.

I started walking around the store to pass up time and sooner than expected, he came up to me in a hoodie and offered me his arm. I gladly took it and we were outside, under an umbrella.

He took me over to a small, black car and opened the passenger's door for me.

"Thank you." I said and slid in. He walked around the car and got in, shaking the umbrella of the water and setting it in the back seat. He pulled out the keys and started the car. It started out loudly then died down to a soft rumble and he pulled out of the spot and took off down the deserted road.

"I always imagined Los Angeles being busier." I commented as I looked out the window at the houses passing by with the occasional gas station and store.

"You are in the small outside of it." He responded, keeping his eyes on the road. I guess I had gotten used to vampires and not having to look at the road.

"Oh, I see." I smiled over at him and turned the radio on. Rap music started to play and I stuck out my tongue. I changed it to a rock station and tapped my foot to the rhythm. He was grinning and turned onto a side street.

"We're here." He announced as we pulled to the side of the street. I looked out, and through the rain I could make out a set of apartments. They had dark brick with white doors all lined up and symmetrical looking.

"Nice." I whispered and he came over and opened my door. I stepped out and we walked up to his door. He unlocked the door and we walked in. It was warm and I sighed in relief, I was really cold. He flipped a light on and I smiled. The walls were white; I guess you can't paint these walls in this apartment. A dark blue overstuffed couch sat in front of a decent sized TV. There was a two seated kitchen table that stood by the little kitchen. There was a hallway on the other side that led to most likely a bedroom and bath.

"I like it. Feels kind of homey." I looked around and sat on the couch. I picked up his phone and dialed Edward's number once more.

"Are you at a place?" Edward answered.

"Could say hi, and yes I am somewhere. I am staying the night. Call when you arrive."

"Did you take a cab?"

"No, but I did take a car." I yawned, the couch was comfortable.

"You sound tired, get some sleep. Edward, Emmet, and I are on the plane right now. Please don't go outside and be careful." It was Alice on the phone now and I felt relief again as I got to speak with her. But the tiredness was starting to take hold of me and I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Alright Alice." My voice was low and I let the phone slip through my fingers. I barely noticed the thud it made on the carpeted floor. I was drifting off to sleep. I felt someone push me lightly and lay me down. A soft pillow was under my head and a blanket was over me.

I didn't notice anything else as I drifted off into a disturbed sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

I was back in Walgreens. I looked left then right, and then shrugged. What's the harm of being in Walgreens?

I began to walk forward, looking at each item as I walked past it. I stopped as I neared the front of the store and narrowed my eyes.

"Where is everyone?" I noticed how empty the store felt and began searching for a cashier, customer, someone. Silence and emptiness greeted me and I felt my pulse slightly quicken.

"Hello? Anyone here?!" My voice became more frantic and I felt my pace quicken and I was soon running down each aisle, frantically searching for someone.

Empty, not a soul in sight.

I reached the entrance again and dashed for the doors. Perhaps someone was outside. Anyone!

The automatic doors slid open as I reached them, the world dark outside. I began to smile as I felt the air rush past me but then I ran into something hard, like a wall. I screamed and started to fall backwards, but I was caught by the wall. What?

Slowly, I began looking up. In the darkness I could make out the shape of a person. As I near the face, the white hair stood out a lot in the darkness and my eyes widened in both terror and realization.

"It's good to see you… alive." His voice was low and icy and I could feel the anger radiating off him. I took a step back, but he just tightened his hold around my waist and I made a pathetic noise. He leaned down and his mouth was at my ear. I could feel his cool breath tickling me.

"I will find you." He whispered then his cold lips pressed my skin and I let out a loud shriek and the scenery began to fade.

"Amber!" I had to escape, get away from him. "Amber!" Who was this voice? It did not sound like him.

My eyes opened at an amazingly slow pace and I saw a bright light and immediately shut them. I groaned and rolled over and cried out. I felt myself once again on the floor and I looked around dazed.

"Where am I?" I asked aloud, putting my hand over my now throbbing head.

"You're at my house. Josh…." The voice prompted after seeing my confusion.

"Oh yes!" I rose to my feet and smiled at him. "I remember. Thank you for letting me stay here. My… friends should be here today."

He smiled and nodded. "Hungry?"

I felt my stomach growl and I blushed. "Very. Haven't eaten in…." I think back and furrowed my brow. "I have no idea. I know that the thing you gave me yesterday and that's about it for a couple of days at least." So that was the headache.

He laughed lightly and I sort of cringed, I was so used to the musical laughter of the vampires that it felt weird to be with someone else.

He turned and led me to the kitchen and I sat down on a chair.

"What would you like?" He asked, opening the fridge. I shrugged.

"Surprise me." I challenged, grinning over at him. My stomach growled and I blushed.

I heard him laugh once more and I looked out the window, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"So who exactly is coming to get you?" He asked, starting up conversation.

"My…. Friends." I stumbled, searching for words. "I live with them."

"Ah, that's pretty nice of them to hop on a plane and fly out here for you." He stated and I nodded.

The phone rang and he answered.

"Hello?" There was a short pause.

"She's right here." He handed the phone to me and I hurriedly took it.

"Hello?" I was getting excited now.

"Amber, I have the perfect idea! We are still on our way; we had to land in Texas and are waiting for our next flight which will take us to San Francisco. We shouldn't be too much longer. But I had a vision and I don't want you to stay there anymore." It was Alice and I was confused.

"Why not? He doesn't know." I said, referring to my captor.

"He… did something. My vision couldn't show me exactly what, but he will go to Walgreens and he will catch on, and soon." She was starting to talk fast now and I had to strain my ears to pick up what she was saying.

"Alright, what do I do?" My heart was starting to race and I tried hard to calm down.

"I have set up an account for you. Your name is Lily Moore. Don't ask, Emmet came up with it." I could hear Emmet's booming laughter in the background and I couldn't help but smile.

"Now. I want you to go to this hotel called_ The Hilton._ It's on 159th and 50th street. Call a cab or something. I have the room all set up so you can't refuse." I could hear he smiling and I sighed.

"Alright Alice, you win. I will go. What's my pin number and what bank?" I couldn't help but give in, she already had everything done and I couldn't let it go to waste.

"It's Chase bank and the pin is 1989. They have the card waiting for you at the bank by the hotel. I have to go, we are boarding. Talk later!" And she hung up.

I slowly gave the phone back to Josh as my mind was processing all this.

"So what's going on?" Josh asked, setting a turkey sandwich in front of me. I hungrily took a bite and when I smiled I looked up at him.

"I am going to stay at a hotel. I got a relative who works there." My mind was working fast to come up with excuses. "I thank you so much for everything." I stood up and gave him a hug which he gratefully returned.

"Well, I have to go to work. Feel free to use my phone to call a cab." He grabbed his keys and I saw he was dressed in a McDonald's uniform.

"I thought you worked at Walgreens?" I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"I have two jobs." He stated then waved. "See you." He was gone.

I would start right now, but the sandwich was so good. I hurriedly finished it and called for a cab. I would pack, but I realized I had nothing with me.

After waiting for nearly thirty minutes, a cab pulled up and I got in. I told him the street to take me to, glad that my memory was working for me today and we were off.

When we pulled up I couldn't help but gawk. It was no cheap hotel, it was a five star luxury hotel and I was speechless. How could Alice do this to me?

"Thank you, ummm. I am going to run into the bank real quick. You could come with if you want, so I can pay you." The driver looked a little angry as he got out of the cab. We both walked into the bank and I went up to the next available teller.

"Ummm… My name is Lily Moore." I tried to keep composed so I wouldn't give away my discomfort and grow suspicion.

"Ah yes! We have your purse right here. Good thing someone found it!" The lady disappeared for a few moments and reappeared with a big, black Prada purse. I silently cursed Alice under my breath. I reached in and pulled out the wallet. I couldn't help but think the purse was pretty though as I pulled out three twenties and handed them to the driver.

"Thank you!" The cab driver was happy now and I told him to keep the change. He was out of the store so I wouldn't change my mind.

"Thank you." I looked back at the teller.

"You have a nice day, Ms. Moore." She was overly friendly, but I smiled at her anyway.

I walked out of the bank and stopped in front of the doors of the magnificent hotel. Many people were walking in and out of the doors wearing high fashion clothing and looking sort of pompous or stuck up.

I looked down at my dirty pajamas that looked like they only cost about three dollars and cringed.

"That looks conspicuous." I commented and looked around for the nearest clothing store.

There was a nice little store across the street and I walked over to it, getting many curious or disapproved stares from passerby's. I tried to ignore them as I walked in.

"Can I help you?" The lady looked at me and raised an eyebrow, but the smile stayed on her face as she saw the purse I was carrying.

"I need a couple pairs of clothing." I tried to sound like I owned lots of money and the lady immediately brightened up, leading me towards the clothing overenthusiastically.

They measured me and began showing me different types of clothes, asking me what my favorite color was and what color I would best in. I felt like some sort of super model as they pushed me into the dressing room to change, telling me if it looked good or not. I accepted their criticism with a little smile and they only grew more excited to help me, thinking that they didn't have to hold back any comments from me.

"You have a nice figure." One said to me. I wasn't that bad either, I was slightly slim with curves. I didn't like the stick figures out there and adored myself.

After about an hour of this, I decided I had enough and kindly told the ladies that I needed to be leaving and only needed two pairs of complete outfits and a pair of pajamas.

In the end, they gave me a dark purple dress shirt with a fold down collar peak, with a black poncho over it, seeing the bottom and the cuffs of the shirt. There is a pair of flared black dress pants with a pair of rounded black heels. The next outfit was a pair of knee high black boots, a mini skirt with brown leggings, a brown sequence tank top covered by a brown and gold tweed jacket. They tried pushing accessories and purses and other items but I kindly turned them down. But the one lady insisted that I must have this tweed, same as the jacket, French hat. But I had to get the amethyst necklace. The pajamas were soft cotton silver pants with a white tank top and matching slippers.

I stepped up to the counter, pulling out my credit card and the lady smiled at me.

"Your total today comes to $4,911.45." She read off to me and smiled.

I gawked at her, but quickly replaced the look on my face with a look of uncaring and handed her the credit card. She swiped it and asked for my ID. I looked in my purse, hoping that it was there and sighed in relief as I pulled it out. She checked it then I signed the screen and grabbed the bags, thanking her.

As I stepped out of the store I thought about that price.

"Oh my goodness. I hope they don't kill me. I feel greedy!" I said to myself as I crossed the street to the hotel. The doorman nodded and greeted me, opening the door for me. I smiled in return and stepped in.

It was a very nice, fancy hotel. It has a high ceiling with a crystal chandelier in the middle, with a mural of angels and soft, golden clouds around it. Crème and gold couches sat in various parts with a small oak table by each one. The carpet was the same soft gold color with an expensive, rich colored rug in the middle. I looked over at the check in desk, letting my heart steady as I walked over to it.

"May I help you?" He was tall and stood up straight. He white hair combed back, his suite pressed and to perfection.

"Umm… I am here for my room." I stuttered out, sounding like an idiot. A light blush set on my cheeks as he scrutinized me with distaste.

"Your name please." He still had the same air about him at least. But he was still intimidating.

"Lily Moore." I stated, trying to compose myself.

He looked down at the list on his fancy, silver laptop. He stopped and turned, pulling out a small, golden key.

"Here is your key, Miss. Moore. Enjoy your stay." With that said, he turned to the next guest and I stood there idiotically.

After a few more moments, I looked up and started crossing the lobby. I stopped in front of the elevator doors and stared.

"What room am I?" I had just realized that I did not know. I looked down at the key and sighed in relief. At least I didn't have to go back to that rude desk clerk.

It read: 703.

I hit the seventh floor button and the doors shut. Soft elevator music fills the small space and I couldn't help but smile.

The soft ding sounded and I stepped out into the hallway. Room 700 was right in front of me and I only had to go two doors down and there was mine. I pushed the key in and turned it. I heard a soft click and I walked in. Flipping on a light, I couldn't help but gasp. I didn't have much time to gawk though for the small phone started to ring and I quickly reached for it and looked at the number.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone, wondering which one would answer back.

"Isn't the room amazing!? I saw your reaction and I just couldn't wait any longer to call!" It was Alice and I couldn't help but smile at her over-excitedness.

"Alice…" I quickly returned to the room. "I can't stay in here! This must have cost a fortune!"

"I know! But that's what we do. I do not see him coming. He went to Walgreens and tracked you down to Josh's house. Luckily Josh wasn't there. After that, he is having a hard time tracking you down. So I had to choose a place where he wouldn't think you could be able to stay because he thinks you have no money." She explained in a mad rush and I had to really concentrate to catch it all.

"Alright. I see your point." I sighed in defeat and I could almost hear her smiling on the other side. "Where are you guys?"

"We will be there in about three hours. Get some sleep." She suggested and I now felt how tired I was.

"Sounds good. And I'm sorry about the money." I said sheepishly.

"Amber Marie." She sounded angry and I began to feel scared. "I can't believe… you didn't buy that cute outfit I saw them put on you!"

I sighed in relief and smiled. "I didn't want to pay all that much. Sorry."

"Don't worry; we will get you new clothes when we take you home. I have to go, turbulence. Talk later."

Before I could say good bye, she was gone. I shut the phone and put it back in my purse. I proceeded to then take a shower and change into my new pajamas, throwing the old ones away. I felt so much better and didn't feel any of the symptoms I had before.

I lay down on the soft bed, covering myself with the warm blankets, my head sinking into the soft pillows.

"Good night." I said to no one in particular, though it was almost 12 in the afternoon. I closed my eyes and immediately fell into a deep sleep, he was waiting there for me again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Chapter Ten:

There was that desk clerk from the lobby. He was standing tall and looking down at me with hate and distaste. I was in the lobby, still magnificent as ever, but he made it horrible.

"I'm sorry; Miss. Moore, but we do not accept such, for lack of a better word, _trash_." He spoke, wrinkling his nose as if he smelled something foul.

I looked up at him angrily, but then began to actually smell trash. I looked around; trying to locate the source, then realized that wherever I moved, it went with me. I looked down and my eyes widened in terror. I _was_ a bag of trash!

I frantically started ripping at the bag, disgusted.

The scene went black and I looked up quickly, startled.

I heard soft chuckling and slowly scanned the darkness, not seeing a thing. The noise continued and I started forward, feeling nothing on me now but my new pajamas. I would marvel at this later, I had to find the voice.

It was so mesmerizing and I felt myself inclined to find it. There, up ahead, was a person and as I neared closer, it was him.

"Hello, Amber." He turned to me and I gasped. He was gorgeous; I never realized this till now. He had on black dress pants with shiny black shoes. The shirt was a button up silk dress shirt, white and the two top buttons where undone, showing off some of his perfectly sculpted chest.

He extended his hand and took mine, bending down to press his lips against it and I felt a shiver of… excitement? Shouldn't I be feeling fear? His lips were cold and hard and I wanted so bad to pull back.

I got ready to pull back, but he looked up through his long lashes at me and I froze.

"Shall we?" He gestured to a small window and I could only follow him, entranced by his eyes.

He led me to the window and stood behind me. I looked at our reflection in the glass and he was looking back. He leaned down to my ear, once again feeling his icy cold breath.

"Open it." He whispered and I felt another shiver. I reached forward and unlatched the lock and slowly pushed it open with my fingertips.

"Now, step out onto the balcony, see the view." There was something odd about his commands, but it was overshadowed by the sudden soft ringing sound. I looked over my shoulder, ready to go back but he was there, gesturing for me to continue.

"Go on." He smiled and I had to turn away to hide my sudden embarrassment. He was so perfect.

I stepped up onto the ledge, the balcony looking calm and inviting. I closed my eyes and stepped forward, waiting to feel the warm breeze hit my face.

"Amber! Stop!" This was a girl's voice, and I frowned slightly and where my foot should have met the glossy surface of the balcony, I only met air and I let out a small scream.

I opened my eyes quickly and realized that I was no longer by a balcony but in the hotel room. But now I was outside it and I was falling forward. I would have thought this would all happen in slow motion, but it actually went very fast. I noticed the rushing cars far below and heard every sound in acute detail. My heart was pounding in my ears and my breath was coming in gasps.

"Help!" I screamed, throwing my arms out, trying to gain balance, but to my dismay I fell forward. I screamed loudly, clamping my eyes shut.

I felt something like ice wrap around my wrist and easily pull me back up. I felt a rush of relief as my feet landed back on the soft carpet of the room and threw myself into the arms of my savior. I felt arms wrap around me in return, but not in an embrace, but to pull me up and away from something. I felt a cool breeze on my back and turned, feeling the tears on my face now.

I was on the other side of the room and felt myself go dizzy.

"Get her out of here!" I heard a female shout and realized it was Alice. I looked up and saw Emmet holding me, smiling down at me, but his eyes were hard.

"Smart move, Amber. Thought you were suicidal for a moment." He laughed and we were out the door before I could even think of a reply.

"Wait! What about Edward and Alice?!" I questioned, my heart rate picking back up. "Who else is in there?" I was worried now, and I knew the answer.

"He is. His name is Leonard Leycester. He works for the Vulturi. His original plan was to come check up on us, but he saw you there and I suppose couldn't resist you. Rosalie ran into the third one and managed to get some answers out of him. He is now staying on his own will at our house. Amanda seems to hold a liking for him but he doesn't give her one small notice." He chuckled softly as I listened to his story. I was so interested as to what was going on back home while I was not there and I felt relieved that I would be heading there soon.

We were outside now and he opened a car door. It was a very shiny, new car and I didn't have time to gawk at it for I was now in the car and he was strapping me in.

"What about Edward and Alice?" I asked again and I heard the other doors click open and my head snapped to the side in alarm. I saw Edward already in the driver's seat and Alice in the back, Emmet was shutting my door and was beside Alice in a second.

"Never mind." I mumbled. I was so overjoyed that I could barely contain my excitement. Edward looked over at me with angry eyes and started the car and we were out of the spot before I could blink. He was speeding down the street, in broad day light, easily maneuvering through traffic.

"He will catch up soon." Alice finally spoke and I realized I was gripping the sides of the seat with such strength that my tendons were standing out.

"Where are we going?" I asked my voice small and shaky.

"To the airport, if we hurry Edward, we can beat him. Turn here." Alice directed and we swerved around the corner and racing down a much less crowded road.

Emmet leaned over the side of my seat, a big grin on his face.

"So, how was it falling from your window?" He asked the grin still on his face. I turned and saw Alice smack his arm.

"Ow!" He cringed, rubbing his arm. I smiled, trying to calm my heart and stop the shaking. Edward never uttered a sound, just kept his eyes on the road ahead. I stared at him for a little while, taking in his demeanor.

He glanced over at me and he looked away quicker than I could.

"How are you feeling?" He asked his voice hard.

"Fine..." I lied, my voice cracking at the end.

He made a sort of low growling noise and I flinched.

"I could be better." I offered and he sort of relaxed.

"You should get something to eat." He suggested, though it sounded more like a command.

"She can eat on the plane, we have to hurry. There are only six more tickets left!" Alice whispered urgently and I could only pull out a few words. My mind was in slow mode, so I really didn't care, I just felt like lying down and sleeping.

"Sleep, we will wake you when we get there." Edward said and the last thing I saw was his topaz eyes looking over at me, still hard.

He was there, Leonard, and he was looking furious. He didn't seem to be there same person that I had seen earlier. It frightened me and I took a step back.

"Do you enjoy running from me?" He asked in an icy voice that sent chills down my spine. "Or perhaps your friends…." He let the sentence drag as he pulled out Sandra from behind him.

My eyes grew wide in shock and I took a step back forward. He held up one finger to me and I froze.

"Ah ah ah." He shook his head with each 'ah' and a devilish smile formed on his face, making him look more frightening then before.

My heart was hammering in my chest, feeling as if it would burst out at any second. I tore my eyes away from him and looked at Sandra and my heart shattered.

She looked so helpless and frail, like he could just put the slightest pressure on her skin and it would break.

"Let her go." My attempt to be brave was pointless and he laughed at how pathetic I sounded.

"I know where you live, Amber. I know how to get to you…" He tapped his forehead and it took me a moment to process that.

"Can you read minds?" He laughed at that and shook his head.

"Not quite, you will learn in time, and you will become mine. Or I will pick you all off, one by one." He made a move with his hand towards Sandra's neck and I let out a scream, lunging forward.

"Amber!" It was a girl's voice and it wasn't Sandra's. "Amber, wake up! We are at the airport." The voice was urgent and I felt myself lift off of whatever I was lying on.

"She is waking up, come on, hurry!" It was Edward, I recognized his smooth voice.

I felt the air cool off considerably and heard the sound of electric doors shut. There were many voices and the smell of hamburger, fries, and coffee filled my nose. I pressed myself against the person who held me, though it felt like a rock and tried to rid myself of this settling headache.

"Yes, four tickets for flight 52." Alice spoke to what I assumed was the desk clerk.

"Yes, we have five tickets left, all in first class. Will that…" Alice cut off the lady.

"Yes! That will be fine." I heard the sound of papers and we were moving again.

"Enjoy your flight." I heard the lady before I felt we turned a corner.

"Ok, we don't have time for the security check…" I heard Emmet mumble. How would they get past that?

I felt the air around me pick up and I opened my eyes a tiny bit, we were now in front of the entrance way to the plane and I looked up at whoever was holding me in confusion.

"Can you stand?" He asked placing me on my feet. He held me steady as I gained my balance and I stepped towards the lady. I smiled at her as she held out her hand expectantly.

I frowned slightly, but felt a piece of paper slip between my fingers and I held it up. She took it from me, announcing over the speaker that only one minute remained for the boarding of flight 52. I stepped through the doorway and I realized that I was going on a plane, for the first time in my life!

I stopped halfway through and turned around, but ran into Emmet. I looked up at his worried face.

"She's never ridden a plane." Edward stated and I slowly turned towards him. He still looked the same as before, his eyes hard, but they had a slightly softer touch to them as he looked at me.

I gulped nervously. "Umm… no I haven't…" Then looked down. Emmet put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's al…"

"Guys! He's here!" Alice was suddenly by Edward, hissing almost. Edward snapped his head at the exit and dashed to it, shutting and locking the door. There was a soft bang and Edward smirked.

"Let's go!" Alice urged, picking me up and running forward. We were in the door in seconds and were directed to our seats.

"Thank you for choosing American Airlines. Please look…" But I sort of tuned out, and my ears were beginning to ring as I sat in the comfortable chair. I was right next to the window, but I dare not look out. My palms were sweaty as they gripped the armrests, my eyes stared foreword, unseeing.

"Just relax." Alice whispered smiling at me comfortingly. "Just close your eyes and sleep." Her voice was so peaceful and my mind was happy at that thought. I felt myself slowly relaxing and I was loosing conscience to the world.

When I woke up, it was to shaking. Someone wasn't doing it, it was something. My eyes shot open and I moved to sit up. I felt something restraining me and looked down. A seatbelt.

Oh yes! I was on a plane. I looked around and Alice caught my eye.

"We are landing, hold on." And I did. I held on for dear life.

The plane came to a stop and I sighed, relaxing as a lady who worked on the plane came on the speaker.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please collect all your luggage and head out the door to the right. We hope you enjoyed your flight and have a pleasant day!" She was overly cheerful and I smiled.

Standing up was difficult, I was stiff. I stretched and stood up, following Alice. It was a long process, for everyone was leaving. Eventually we got out of the plane and into the terminal. We had no luggage, so we did not have to waste any time there.

We quickly exited the airport and Emmet looked around and pointed.

"There. I see them." Alice picked me off, they looked to see if anyone was watching them and we were off. I remembered to shut my eyes before hand and didn't open them until I felt my butt firmly on the seat of a car. I heard the click of a seatbelt and opened my eyes slowly, still groggy from the flight.

When I looked at all the faces I saw Emmet, Alice, and Edward of course, Edward in the driver's seat of course, and I also saw Rosalie, which surprised me.

She made no acknowledge of anyone in the car, only sat in the other end of the bench seat of the car we were in and stared out the window almost angrily. Emmet was in the passengers seat, Alice was in between Rosalie and me.

Edward was off in an instance, speeding through traffic and as we pulled out onto a deserted road, I watched his speed-o-meter reach nearly 139 MPH and I had to bite my tongue from saying to slow down for he looked just like Rosalie and didn't want to contribute to the anger.

"Where is he?" Emmet asked and I felt Alice go still beside me. After a few moments she opened her eyes.

"He is still in California, thinking of what he should do. It keeps changing." She answered, looking puzzled.

The rest of the ride was pretty uneventful except for the occasional prodding as to where he was with the same answer each time.

I started to brighten up as we neared the house and was about to jump out of my seat. I could finally see Sandra and Amanda. I didn't even wait for the car to come to a complete stop and I was out the door. I tripped and nearly fell on my face, but I managed to catch myself and run up to the doors. Throwing them open, I took a deep breath and yelled at the top of my lungs.

"SANRA!!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

(Sandra's POV)

I don't know why, but I really felt like I should be looking up at the moment, and I did. I looked up just in time to see Amber stumble out of the car and half way through the fall yells,

"Sandra!!"

And then fell on her face. I burst out laughing as I start running toward her. I couldn't help myself; she's just always doing something like tripping over thin air and such.

As I reach her, I see she is crying hysterically and I realize that it is because she is so happy. Her smile was so full of life that I couldn't help smiling myself.

She threw her arms around me and I eagerly returned the show of friendship.

"Sandra I missed you so much! I thought I would never see you again!" She managed to gasp this out in between sobs.

I tried comforting her by rubbing her back and she finally got control of herself and let go, wiping away at the tears.

"Well, I am home and I am starving!" She emphasized the last word and I rolled my eyes, a grin spreading on my face.

"Come on!" She grabbed my arm and together we went back inside, greeted by the smell of fresh baked cookies. I heard Amber take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You made cookies?" She was overexcited now and I shook my head.

"Go ahead." And she was off into the kitchen, grabbing a cookie and biting into it. She looked like she liked them and I felt pride bubbling up in the pit of my stomach.

I walked over and sat down on the couch, joining Emmett while he flipped through the TV channels for something to watch.

"Hey kiddo. Miss me?" He grinned over at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, deeply. You could not imagine the pain that went through me while you were gone." I put heavy sarcasm into each word and he let out his booming laugh, causing me to laugh along with him.

And then Alice was there in front of me and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Will you guys ever _not_ surprise me?" I breathed as I tried to slow my heart.

Alice smiled.

"Sure, I will let you know when I find that information out." She looked over at Emmett and grew serious. Her lips looked like they were trembling but I knew she was speaking with Emmett who nodded and stood.

"What's going on?" I asked, not helping the curiosity I felt.

Emmett glanced up at Alice who nodded.

"Amanda isn't adjusting too well to her… changing." I could tell he was struggling to tell me this. "She might have to go… somewhere else for the time being." I felt my eyes widen in horror. "To adjust! It won't be for long." He added quickly but it did little to calm me.

I heard something drop behind us and all of our heads turned.

"Hi Amanda!"

Emmett and Alice were out of my sight in a second as my heart stopped.

There standing not a foot away from Amanda was Amber, and Amanda looked hungry. Very hungry!

A/N: I am SOOOOO sorry for not adding chapters in like… forever! Forgive me! And I am sorry for the shortness. I promise for a longer one next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Wow

A/N: Wow! I didn't know so many people were anticipating my story! I will definitely be updating more often!

Chapter Twelve:

(Amber's POV)

I watched as Sandra sat down and I decided to visit Amanda, though something in the back of my mind was telling me that was a bad idea. Ignoring my better judgment I began looking around for Amanda, though I didn't have to look for.

I smiled widely as I saw her standing not too far away from me though I could have swore she wasn't there.

"Hi Amanda!" Waving enthusiastically I went to get a hug from my other friend but something wrapped around my waist. I shrieked as I was yanked backward at a speed not possible for a human and was on the other side of the room in an instant.

"Let me go!" I screeched, anger instantly boiling as I was being pulled away. "What is your problem!?"

But the person was unrelenting and before I rounded the corner I saw Jasper and Edward holding back Amanda as she thrashed around wildly and I stopped my struggling. My breath caught in my throat and I felt my eyes go wide in terror. I smelt good to her! How could I forget that!?

I was brought into a room I hadn't been in yet. Books lined the towering shelves, some looking older than dirt. I big mahogany desk sat in the middle, covered in papers and other objects. One wall on the opposite side held various pictures, but it held no pattern. I didn't have time to examine. I turned to see Alice.

"Wh…" I began and she smiled understandingly.

"She isn't… fully adjusted." Her words stung me with the realization of how true they were. She analyzed my face and her eyes softened.

"I'll be right back." And she was out of the room. I didn't care where she went, panic was eating at my insides and my stomach did this twisting thing. I felt almost like I was going to be sick. What if she was stuck not being able to come around Sandra or me again? What if she never got to do anything again?

But… if the Cullens could do it then couldn't she? Can't she learn to become a… "vegetarian?"

I smiled at that and almost laughed. Thinking of a vampire not sucking human blood but animal was kinda… weird. But if they can then she can!

The panic started to subside as hope conquered that fear. I heard the door creak open and I snapped my head in the direction. Bella walked in, followed by Sandra and Edward.

I smiled half-heartedly as they entered. Sandra was at my side in an instance, putting a reassuring hand on my arm. I nodded quickly once and focused on Edward and Bella.

Edward was holding Bella's hand and Bella looked almost sheepish.

"Sorry about that." She said, not looking up.

"It's not your fault." I amended, closing that subject.

"Will she get better?" I asked, desperate.

Bella nodded but didn't look too informed of the subject herself and she glanced up at Edward.

"She will not be able to control her thirst for a long amount of time." I froze, the panic bubbling up again with a vengeance.

"What do you mean?" My words were in a whisper and I felt Sandra stiffen beside me as well. I guess she didn't know this information either.

"I mean that she will not be able to go around humans for about a year, maybe two. It all depends on how well she can control her hunger. We can teach her our… lifestyle if you wish." He was sincere, his golden eyes scorching with some sort of passion. As I analyzed it further I figured that this has happened before. My eyes flickered to Bella then back and I understood. This would happen, with her.

"If you wouldn't mind." I tried to smile but I couldn't feel my face. I was so numb with shock. What about her future? A life? College? I felt tears forming in my eyes and one betrayed me, sliding down my cheeks.

"Don't worry." Bella walked over and but a hand on my shoulder in a friendly gesture. She seemed to be battling something in her own mind. She wasn't fully attentive of my situation. I couldn't fathom what she was preoccupied with.

"We are going hunting tomorrow. We will bring Amanda along with us and see what shall happen from there." Edward was almost wary. If that was the right emotion I was depicting from his voice.

"Thank you." Sandra said it the same time as I did and the tension seemed to melt as we both grinned at each other. It was so good to be back!

The next morning I awoke to a not stiff neck and fully rested. It was great to sleep in a bed I was… slightly familiar with. Hopping out of bed and skipped to the kitchen, expecting to see the Cullens all spread out doing various things but I realized that no one was anywhere.

I began to feel scared as I started jogging around the house. I was at the point of panicking when I spotted someone in the kitchen. I sighed in relief and walked over, seeing Bella and Sandra.

"Good morning!" I chimed, sitting on one of the stools.

"Hey." They greeted. Bella was at the stove, cooking what looked like eggs and Sandra was standing by the toaster.

"Is anyone here?" I wanted to start a conversation with Bella, get to know her a little better.

"Nope. Just us three. They all went hunting and Alice didn't see your… person coming so they all decided it was safe to go." She took the eggs out and set some one the three plates laid out in front of her.

"Which I don't agree with. From what I have heard about Bella and what I know about you," Sandra looked pointedly at me, " I wouldn't leave you two alone together for a second!"

We all started laughing.

"I suppose you have heard of my famous luck?" I looked over at Bella and she nodded, grinning at something funny she was probably told about me.

"Well I have heard about you too! You have as much luck as me!"

Bella rolled her eyes.

"I guess we will find out." She challenged, getting out the milk.

We all sat around the island and ate out eggs and toast. It was pretty good.

"You know what would complete this? Cheese." I said thoughtfully, popping another forkful of eggs into my mouth.

Bella looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well cheese reminds me that I am going to the store. Either of you wish to come?" Sandra asked, standing up to wash her plate.

"I can't. I have to finish a paper." Bella said, getting up as well.

"I don't feel like going anywhere." I said, and it was true. I had enough adventure and going to the store wasn't on my list of wants at the moment.

"Alright. I will be back in about an hour." Grabbing the keys, Sandra exited the house to my car.

Bella and I were left in the kitchen and I smiled mischievously. She eyed me suspiciously.

I don't know if she liked to have fun, but I did and I would make her have fun.

"Whip cream fight!" I grabbed the can and sprayed it in her direction. Her eyes went wide and I laughing maniacally.

She wouldn't have this so she went to the fridge and grabbed the can of squirt cheese and started spraying it at me.

We were both laughing like crazy, enjoying the moment where we didn't have to worry about all our problems. We just had fun, which I needed like mad and I could tell that she needed it too. I could tell when I entered the house for the first time.

As our cans ran empty we fell back into the dining room chairs, trying to catch our breath.

"Thanks." Bella breathed. "I needed that."

"No problem. But I think we are in trouble." I pointed over at the whip cream and cheese covered kitchen and Bella and I grew sober.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted." We both rose up and began cleaning. As we scrubbed a thought hit me.

"Bella how did you meet Edward?"

"At school."

"Was it love at first site?" Stupid cheese.

"Not exactly. I actually thought he hated me. The way he glared at me when I sat next to him in Biology made it seem like I was his worst enemy. Then he left for a while. When he came back he surprised me by _talking_ to me. Like I had imagined it." I scrunched up my eyebrows and frowned at her.

"Well, how did that work out?"

"I fell in love with him. After he had saved my life so many times, I realized I couldn't be away from him." Here voice was soft and caring as she spoke about him. "He is my life." Her voice was barely about a whisper and I was wondering if she remembered I was in the room.

"I wish I had a boyfriend like Edward. He is so… perfect."

"He is." I did catch the jealousy in her voice but ignored it.

"Don't worry. I won't take him." I smiled over at her and she smiled back. We were going to get along great. I could tell.

A/N: Uh oh! Bella and Amber left alone in a big house! What more havoc will follow?


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews

A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews!!

Chapter Thirteen:

Amber watched as Bella finished scraping the last bit of cheese off the counter and throws it away. I put my hands on my hips, satisfied with our work.

"It looks better than it did _before_ we had the fight." I was watching the kitchen, seeing if it would sparkle like it does on TV. No such luck though.

Bella looked over at me, still covered in whip cream. I stifled a laugh and bit my lip.

"What?" The smile was off her face now and she reached up. "Is there something on… my…" She didn't need to finish.

"Shower!" We bother started running to the bathrooms. Luckily this place had three bathrooms!

I decided to use the second floor bathroom and Bella was on her way to the one that was connected to hers and Edward's on the third floor. As I ran up the stairs I could have swore I heard something. Like a growl.

Looking over, I lost track of what was really important… my footing! Not bringing my foot up all the way I tripped on the stair, flying forward. I cried in shock and my head collided with one of the steps and I felt myself rolling down. I caught Bella not too far down and we were both tumbling down the spiral staircase, and those hurt… badly.

We both rolled down to the bottom of the stairs, bumping and colliding into the railings and the stairs. I felt like I was on solid, level ground. My vision blurred and my head spun. I couldn't even think straight. It hurt too much to even think of thinking straight!

"Amber…" The voice was soft and it took me a moment to connect the face to the voice.

"Bella. Are you… okay?" My voice was soft, and it hurt to talk. Something liquid like was coming from my mouth. At first I thought it was drool, disgusting! Bringing my hand up I wiped my mouth and looked at my hand in dismay. The liquid was red.

"Blood." That wasn't me and it wasn't coming from the direction of where Bella was trying to sit up.

Summoning up all of my strength I heaved myself into a sitting position, leaning on my hands. My eyes searched the front room and landed on someone. No. Some_thing!_ It was big and looked almost like big foot to me. It had brownish red hair I want to say with a long snout and teeth barred. But he wasn't looking at me, he was looking _past_ me.

Slowly I turned my head in the direction the creature's eyes were staring and froze.

There standing not two feet away from Bella and I was someone I had not met yet, but he looked hungry. And I'm not talking sushi and milk!

"Bella…" My voice was shaking severely and she didn't look ready to talk as I glanced over at her trembling body. She was sitting up now with a nasty gash on her forehead. Taking a deep breath I flinched and touched my side. It hurt very badly. I must have a broken rib.

Taking a less deep breath, I grabbed onto the guard rail and pulled myself up, hissing in pain as I put my left leg on the ground. Looking over at Bella I reached my hand out to her. She took it quickly and pulled herself up. She wasn't putting any weight on her right leg and she held her left arm.

The man snickered and the monster behind us was wiped from my memory at the moment. We were about to be killed. Two girls with broken appendages and no one around to help us was bound to have no luck at this point. We were going to be lunch for this man.

"Bella and Amber." He looked like he was struggling to control his hunger as he took a step towards the two of us. We instinctively took a step back and bumped into the staircase. My mind was reeling with ways as to how we could try and escape, but all of them ended in the same way.

Both of our bodies lying motionless, eyes sightless, lungs empty, minds no longer functioning, and veins holding no blood. Tears sprung to my eyes as I thought of our lifeless bodies. How everyone would mourn for our death and how many lives we would effect. How lonely Sandra would be, how crushed Edward would be.

There was a growling sound, but much louder this time and I saw something lunge out from my peripheral vision.

"NO!" I screamed, slamming my eyes shut and reached out for Bella. My hands found her and I clung to her, crying into her shaking shoulder.

"Jacob!" And she made to run after him but just brought us both tumbling to the floor. "Jacob stop!" The worry and shock in her voice was evident, but above all was relief. I don't know what would be so relieving but went along with it. The creature was not alone though. He was joined by another, but not a monster, another vampire. One I would never forget. His crimson eyes livid and his movements lethal and quick. In no time the other vampire was gone, in pieces… literally.

"Jacob…" But I didn't hear what she was saying, for my eyes were locked on his.

"Hello Amber. Miss me?"

A/N: UH OH!! Two conflicts battling! What will happen to Amber? Why is Jacob there? What about Bella's heart? Where is the rest of the gang? Find out next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen!

"Oh my God… You." I whispered in disbelief as I stared at the nightmarish angel before my eyes.

He smirked at me and I felt my palm itch to smack it off his perfect face.

"So you did miss me?" He taunted, his eyes gleaming with mischief in the light. I summed up enough courage to glare.

I would have started screaming except for the extreme pain in my side hindered me. He could see it written in my eyes and he seemed to understand.

"And I know that you are still mad at me. But it is clear on your face that you are glad to see me." He stepped closer to me and I knew that every word he said was true as I felt myself melting into a puddle of butter at the sound of his voice.

And I hated him for it.

But I hated myself even more. How dare he make me feel this way, I should _hate_ him. No, hate isn't the right word. _Despise _fits more appropriately. But I couldn't say any of these things. The only words I could manage were,

"How… how did you…"

"Find you?" He threw his head back and let out a laugh. "Don't make me seem so naïve, I'm only the best tracker."

My throat closed and my heart stopped. He's a _tracker?!_ Like… ummm… James! Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! He's going to kill me!

Involuntarily I took a step back from him, feeling myself shaking from fear. I jumped as I bumped into someone. Taking a swallow, I revolved slowly. My eyes landed on someone much taller than myself. I was staring at the well built, unclothed chest of a man. My eyes slowly ran up his features, over his russet colored skin up to his neck then to his chin to his full lips to his sharp nose, then finally resting on his dark, murderous yet forgiving eyes.

"Don't tell me _you_ have a thing for these bloodsuckers too?!" His deep voice was skeptic. I felt it roll over me down to the very fiber of my being.

"Uh… umm… no…" I shook my head slowly to emphasize my point. His eyes softened a tiny bit then shifted above my head and they narrowed. I slowly turned back to look at the intruder, though technically they _both_ were intruders.

"Jake. Jake don't." Her voice was barely above a whisper. I could hear Bella slowly making her way towards us. "Jake?"

I was assuming that this towering person behind me was Jake. Whether Jake was a friend or an enemy I couldn't tell.

I felt a sort of tremor behind me and turned at the sound of ripping clothing. Jake was gone and in his place stood a giant… wolf. I fell backward from the shock and started scooting away. I felt my back press into something and looked up into the face of my once captor. Anger was written on his face as he bent down to pick me up from under my arms. He threw me behind him and took a defensive stance. My eyes were wide with shock and wonder. He was _protecting_ me!

As I let my vision adjust from the quick movement I saw Jake was doing the same with Bella. But he also seemed confused by the actions of the intruder. What was he doing?

"Jake. Calm down, please. I don't think he's here to hurt her." Bella's voice came from behind. The wolfs ears flattened against his skull as he snorted.

"Wait! That's Jake!?" Could this night get any weirder?

Just then the door burst open as Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Emmet seemed to materialize. They looked around from me, to Bella, to my ex-captor, and finally landing on Jake. Edward seemed to tense up at the look of him. Then the scene snapped into place and they all moved so quick it was almost a blur.

Edward had Bella in his arms in an instant and away from Jake. He glared at Jake as Bella tried to explain what was going on, but he seemed to pay no heed to what she said. Jasper was in front of my ex-captor as Emmet came up behind me. Alice was between Edward and Jake.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Edward spat, finally taking his eyes of Jake.

But before anyone could answer that the door opened and everyone went deadly still. Sandra walked through the door holding a bag of groceries.

"Sorry I'm late guys. There was a… sale…" She trailed off as Alice ran over and grabbed her, the groceries dropping to the floor as Sandra was pushed behind nearly pressed against the wall. Bewilderment was on her face as she took in the scene before her.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves?" The captor suggested calmly.

There was a collective growl in the room, including Jake.

He swirled around, eyes locking on Emmet and me and his eyes glowed red with anger.

"Get. Away. From. Her." He growled menacingly. Emmet only tightened his grasp around me as he took another step back. I felt my heart thumping wildly in my chest. But he knew he was outnumbered and took no advance.

"Why should I let her go unless it's to snap your neck!" Emmet threatened. I snapped my eyes up to him in horror, for some reason this made me feel worse.

"No!" I couldn't stop myself before I said it and now I had seven curious eyes on me. I felt my palms start to sweat and my mouth went dry.

"Um… uh…" But he was on me as I felt Emmet's grip relax a tiny bit. He yanked me from Emmet and had me across the room in a second. My head spun dangerously and as my vision readjusted, I saw the people in the room had switched positions as well.

Emmet was beside Jasper, both in a stance that reminded me of a tiger ready to pounce, Edward had Bella behind him in the same position, his lips pulled over his teeth in a fierce snarl and Alice still had Sandra behind her. Jacob was the closest, seeming to not move as quickly as the others.

I started to scream and thrash around, but my attempt of escape was useless against his iron grasp. He placed a hand below my jaw as the other was securely around my waist. He pulled my head up and brought his lips down against the hollow of my throat. They were hard and like ice, but for some reason it felt…. Right?

I started to panic, but he just brushed his lips down my collar bone and over my shoulder blade and down my arm, resting over a wound still oozing some blood. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes and I saw nothing but hunger in the red depths.

"No…" I whispered, fear clawing at my insides. I heard collective gasps around the room.

"Amber!" I heard Sandra, but it seemed so far away as my eyes were only on him. Him of which I couldn't even remember his name. Him of which twisted unrelentlessly around my heart. Him of which toyed with my emotions. Him of which sent chills down my spine in fear. Him of which I didn't know if I should hate or…

Before I could finish my thoughts he was torn away from me, but he held firmly onto me. His head was stretched back, held my Emmet's massive arms.

"Don't hurt him!" I screamed as I clamped my eyes shut, doing the unthinkable.

I wrapped my arms around him.

A/N: I am SOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating! But here you go! Shall I write what happens next? Hmmmm…..


End file.
